The Story
by missambermariek
Summary: Every choice they have made, every mistake, every joy, every sorrow, it has all led them here. Follow them from adolescence to adulthood, as they grow into the people they are today. AU All human, pure Spuffy goodness. Previously Becoming Buffy...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Every choice she has made, every mistake, every joy, every sorrow, it has all led her here. AU All human, pure Spuffy goodness.

Prologue

Have you ever stopped to ponder what led you to where you are or how you became this person? Do you ever look back at your life and wonder how one person, one single event, can affect your life so completely?

If that one thing was removed...if it just disappeared like _that_ from your life...how would everything change?

Would you still be the person you are today?

The paths I have chosen to walk have been filled with joy and with pain, but they have led me to where I am today. Every choice I've made, every mistake, every heartbreak, every sorrow...it has all led me to this very moment.

And I would not change a thing.

Chapter 1

She was a quirky little thing. Her large personality was in sharp contrast to her stature. At age 9, it was quite clear that Miss Buffy Summers wasn't going to be very large in the size department. In fact, looking at her now, sneakily maneuvering around her neighbors home, golden skin to match her golden pigtails, and those huge green eyes framed by a mischievous little face, she seemed almost pixie-like.

The aforementioned neighbors had recently moved in to the house right next door to little Buffy and had yet to come introduce themselves. Can you believe the gall? The wait was killing her.

Her curious mind was running wild, wondering what these new people might be like. Were they adventurers from oversees? Secret government spies staked out on assignment? Members of a mafia family, recently placed in the little town of Sunnydale by the witness protection program? Oh, the possibilities were endless, and Buffy Summers was determined to find out who her new neighbors were.

She hopped from bush to bush, slyly peeking through each curtained window, hoping for at least one with a sliver open just enough to peek at what was inside. Realizing she had come to the fence designating the end of the front yard, Buffy cautiously peered around before climbing, in a very unladylike fashion, over the wooden fence.

She froze when she landed with a thud on the other side, hoping no one had witnessed her rather ungraceful entrance. Crawling on all fours, she silently crept to the next window, to what she assumed would be the living room.

That's when she saw him. He was just a little thing, all honey curls and thick-framed glasses. He was sitting in the corner of the room between the couch and love seat, cozily reading a rather thick book.

So they had a kid? This was great! Buffy would finally have a new friend. Before she could knock on the window to get this nervous boy's attention, however, a loud shattering sound echoed through the room. Buffy jumped back in surprise, wondering what happened. It didn't take long to find out.

A huge-balding man wearing a wife-beater and boxers stumbled into the room with Buffy's bookworm. He was hers, she had already decided.

"What the hell is the matter with you, boy, leaving your goddamn books all over the floor for me to trip on? That was my last fucking beer, you little brat."

The boy pushed himself further into the corner and Buffy thought she heard a timid "Sorry" whispered from his mouth before the man grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over the couch.

"Sorry! You're fucking sorry? You sure as hell are sorry. That whore of a mother you had should've had a goddamn abortion when she could've. Then I wouldn't be stuck dealing with you while she rots away 6 feet under."

Buffy's temper was rising but her fear held her in place. Sure, she had seen fighting before; her parents fought all the time. Yet Buffy had never seen someone look so hateful...and she had definitely never seen someone put their hands on their child, not in this way.

Picking up the book the boy had dropped when he was thrown across the couch, the man threw it violently at the boy's face. He lumbered over to the fallen child and grabbed his head full of curls maliciously, then roughly shoved the boy's face into the book until Buffy heard his glasses crack.

"You want to read this shit? Then read it, but keep it out of my fucking way. Do you understand, boy? Well, do you?"

Buffy saw the boy nod his head shakily and then heard his squeal of "Yes, sir!" The man let go of the boy's head and stumbled off back down the hall to whatever hell he came from.

Buffy, still frozen, watched as the boy shakily sat up, grabbed his book and held it to his chest. _What a brave boy_, she thought as she watched him return to his corner and continue reading, albeit unsteadily. If she were in his place, she would have been a blubbering mess. _But look at him, not a tear in his eye._ Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

Over the course of the next 24 hours, the scene replayed itself over and over again in Buffy's head. Late in the evening, her mother found Buffy weeping quietly in her room. Joyce questioned the tears, but all Buffy could say was, "It's not fair." Joyce simply held Buffy close and explained that sometimes things aren't fair, but that we do our best to help and make it right.

Buffy knew she was just a girl and wished she could stand up to that big mean man and show him who was boss, but that was obviously somewhat impossible at the moment. By the next night, however, she knew she had to do something. What she could do — what she would do — was be that quiet boy's friend.

Once she knew her parents had fallen asleep, she used her spy skills and snuck out of her bedroom window. It wasn't the first time she had snuck out the window, though admittedly, the other times she would just sneak out and into the tree house in her own backyard. But there was a first time for everything. She hustled down the tree that stood next to her window and quickly hopped the fence into the neighboring yard.

She'd done some recon earlier in the day and figured that the boy's room was on the far side of the house. After some quick recon earlier that day, Buffy found out that the boys room was on the other side of the house.

She slowly snuck to the boy's bedroom window and peeked inside. To her surprise, the boy appeared to still be awake. He was reading by the light of a flashlight he had somehow taped onto a hat that sat atop his head.

Buffy couldn't help it; she giggled at the look of it and his head shot up.

Bright green eyes met soft blue and it was as if lightning struck. For the rest of her life, she would never forget the way her body reacted in that singular moment. She also immediately saw his fear and confusion, and shook herself as if clearing her thoughts before motioning for him to come to the window. Buffy drew her mouth into her prettiest smile, hoping to soothe his obviously frayed nerves.

The boy seemed to consider his options for a moment before gently closing his book and walking over to the window, The flashlight bobbed haphazardly with every step. When he finally reached to window, he quietly raised it halfway. For a moment, they just stared at one another, feeling a vague connection but unaware of how important they would soon become to one another.

Buffy decided to break the silence.

"Hi! I'm Buffy Summers, your neighbor. Do you, um, mind if I come in?" He remained quiet, staring cautiously at her. _Well, this was awkward. _After a few moments of awkward silence, Buffy continued. "Or not. I just…well, I kind of overheard some things yesterday and thought your might, you know, like to have someone to maybe talk to or something. Like a friend?"

His eyes opened wide before he finally spoke. "YOU want to be MY friend?"

She nodded happily; pleasantly surprised to hear that he had a kind of cute accent. It made him sound like one of the guys from her spy movies.

"Well, yeah. That is, if you'd let me in. It IS kind of chilly out here." Again, she smiled the trademark Buffy smile that would one day melt hearts.

He sat in silence for a few more moments, but Buffy knew the exact moment that he had made his decision. A gentle smile broke across his face and he stepped back, allowing her entry into his room.

That night they talked about everything. She told him that she lived with her parents and little sister, Dawn, and that her most favorite things to do were spy and cheer. She was sure she was going to be a cheerleader when she grew up. She told him that her own parents fight — quite often in fact — but that it was subtle enough that her little sister never noticed. After a few moments, she admitted that she always felt confused and sad after the fights.

She revealed what she had seen the day before and how it made her feel, and he told her how that happened all the time since his mother's death almost 2 years before. He told her how his mother loved him very much but would often disappear for days and come back with marks all along her arms. He never understood where she went, but when she came back, his father would go insane with rage and take it out on the both of them. After her death, the rages got worse, but his father tended to stay to himself most of the time, locked away in his room with the TV blaring.

She learned his name was William Pratt, that he was born in London but had moved here after his mother's passing two years before, and that he had made no friends since moving to America. This revelation made Buffy sad and thoughtful; that was a long time to go without any friends. William didn't feel that way, though, and explained that he thought of his books as friends. They were always there for him when he needed to escape, to go on a journey somewhere else.

"When I read a book, it's like I become the characters and live the story. For a little bit, I feel okay. Not lonely or sad, but okay."

Buffy smiled and reached for his hand. "Well, now you have more than these books, you have me. I'll be your person and you can be mine!"

He tilted his head and gave her a curious look. "Your person? What quite do you mean?"

She giggled quietly and then whispered, "The person you can always go to when you're sad, or happy, or just want to talk. The person you can always count on. I can be yours, and you can be mine. We'll be each other's…people!" She squeezed his hand.

He smiled and turned away. When he looked back at her it occurred to her that he had been crying. _Why now_, she wondered. He didn't cry when he told her of his mother's death or of having no friends. So why now?

Before she could think much on it, he responded to her suggestion. "I think that's a smashing idea."

* * *

Over the summer, the young Buffy and William — or Will, as Buffy dubbed him — grew closer and closer. At first, Will was worried that he leaving the home to go to Buffy's would provoke his father's ire, but it proved to be the opposite. The more Will was out of the house, the less he had to see his father. This pleased both Buffy and himself a great deal.

Almost every bleeding second of the summer was spent with Buffy. Sometimes they stayed at her house, looking through her mother's library or playing one of Buffy's silly pretend games. Other times, they would roam the neighborhood on an elaborate adventure constructed from Buffy's bravado and his impeccable imagination.

Mostly, they just sat in Buffy's bed and talked. They talked about 9 year old things like toys and school, but they also talked through very mature things — things most adults assume are of little concern to children. They talked of their dreams, their fears, about life.

Occasionally, when his father would become enraged and take out his anger on his son, Will would silently let him. Then, when it was over, Will would sneak out of his window and in through Buffy's. He never had to say anything; he would just nestle himself up against her and she just knew. She would hug him tight and whisper to him the dreams they shared. She always knew how to make it better.

Will feared that things would change when the summer was over. After all, Buffy was a pretty, vibrant girl who surely had plenty of friends. He on the other hand…well, he was less than impressive. Will looked into the mirror, gazing at the odd boy staring back at him.

He saw a narrow face with surprisingly sharp cheekbones that were framed by wayward light brown curls flying in every which way. Behind his thick black glasses, he saw two bright blue eyes — one of the few features he did not get from his mother. He actually didn't know where he got his blue eyes — and Buffy often would tell him how bright or "pretty" they were — but it wasn't really important. Will knew he was invisible.

Sighing solemnly, he straightened his collar over his plaid vest and turned away from his image. He knew that today, when they went back to school, his "person" would forget all about him.

* * *

_Oh my God, where was he!_ Buffy had been up since the crack of dawn, or something like that. Usually her mom had to fight to get her out of bed every single school day...every single school day, that is, except for the first day of school.

Today, she woke up extra early so she was sure to have enough time to pick out her cutest outfit. She knew she looked adorable in her khaki jumper, pink ruffled shirt, and all black Mary Janes. Buffy had begged her mom to put her hair in a French braid, and the pleated tail now hung with a big pink bow over the arch of her shoulder. Her dad had bought her the cutest pink backpack before leaving for his monthly conference, and she stood with the bag slung over her arm as she waited — not so patiently — for her friend to join her in the walk to school.

She balanced along the edge of the curb, pacing back and forth between her house and Will's until she finally heard the door creak open.

"FINALLY!" She whined, flinging out her hands melodramatically.

He turned around quickly and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "B-Buffy?"

She rolled her eyes at him and answered, "Well, duh!"

"I just…I, um, well, I didn't expect you to be here is all."

"What? Of course I'm here. Now come on, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!"

The smile that came across his face stunned even her. She was unsure as to why he was so surprised. They spent every day together; why would she have left without him just because he was a few minutes late?

_Whatever_. She wouldn't worry about that today.

When they arrived at the school, Buffy pulled him over to a table with two other girls — one blonde and the other brunette — and immediately set about introducing them. Will couldn't help but smile at the excitement all over Buffy's face, but his merriment quickly vanished when he saw the expressions on the other girls' faces.

"Cordy, Harm, this is Will, my person." Buffy said happily.

"Ewww! Buffy! How could you bring this dork over here? He's just so…nerdish!" the plump blonde girl squealed.

The brunette sitting next to her rolled her eyes dramatically and snickered. "Really, Harm, couldn't think of anything better? Not that I disagree, but, I mean, like, really, Buffy. Look at him!"

Will immediately bowed his head in embarrassment and appeared to shrink into himself.

Buffy's face turned red with agitation and she turned towards Will. With exaggerated movements, she looked at his feet, lifted his arms, felt his cheeks, peered into his ears, and looked around the circumference of his head.

"Hmm. He looks good to me. I see a really nice, smart kid who doesn't need to make himself feel better by being mean to other people."

Will was shocked. Did she really just stand up for him? He looked around nervously, noticing that many of the students around them had paused to witness the scene. Harmony's eyes were as wide as saucers and Cordy looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"Excuse me, Miss Priss," Buffy continued, wagging her finger at the brunette. "You better remember who you're talking to."

Buffy walked purposefully over to Cordy, stopping mere inches from her. She made a scene of looking her up and down as well, and then nodded at Will.

"You know what I see, Will? I see a sad girl who has no life and bad hair." Both girls gasped. Buffy turned her head casually to the blonde girl, "Oh, and her stupid friend."

With that, Buffy walked away. Her mom had always told her there was nothing more to say to people like that. She dragged a stunned Will behind her as she walked through the common area until she found another bench and plopped down.

"Wow, can you believe those girls, Will?"

"Actually Buffy, yes, I can." He whispered, thinking of all the kids at his old school in London who teased him constantly. Buffy turned concerned eyes at him and grasped his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I introduced you to those losers. They aren't worth our time anyway. We don't need those nasty people bringing us down, right, buddy?" She smiled her trademark smile at him and he nodded enthusiastically. Her smile could do wonders to a boy's attitude.

"Right." He replied, feeling worlds better.

As they smiled at one another, they didn't notice a timid red head in a long brown dress and a quirky boy in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts making their way towards them. Both had huge smiles upon their faces.

"Can I just say, _WOW_!"

Buffy and Will turned towards the boy's voice, confused with his meaning until the red head stammered out, "Y-Yeah. I mean, I've never seen someone stand up to Cordelia before, especially not like that."

The brown-haired boy piped up again. "You sure told her."

Buffy smiled and said, "Thanks! Do you guys want to sit with us?"

And with that simple question came the start of something wonderful.

* * *

Please review. It motivates me to update. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and especially to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I truly appreciate it and it is a great motivator to continue. Extra thanks to my amazing beta, Dani. Dani, and I both decided this chapter would be best in two parts. I am presenting to you Part One of Chapter 2. Again, please let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Part One

Will looked at his best friend of almost six years and smiled. Buffy was talking about boys again — always with the boys — but he was paying little attention to her words. All he could hear was the cheerful lilt in her voice. All he could see was her beautiful smile, and the way her big green eyes sparkled as she bubbled with excitement.

He watched as she gossiped about who and what was going on at their school, realizing that he'd become so absorbed in watching her that he was ignoring the words coming out of her mouth...something he didn't often find himself doing.

He prided himself on being a avid listener and sensitive to his best friends feelings. He usually even tried to give her good advice…when he could. It was amazing the way that their relationship had developed over the last 6 years. In fact, Will and Buffy spent every waking moment with each other. The longest they had gone apart was during Buffy's family vacations every summer, and even then they would talk on the phone.

Will knew that they had a special friendship that was envied as well as misinterpreted by many of their peers. They were comfortable being close to one another, hugging, holding, goofing around. They also told each other everything, no secret went untold. Well, almost none of their secrets went untold.

See, while Buffy was Will's best friend, his confidante, his _person_, he was also in love with her. It shouldn't have surprised him really, when almost 3 years ago now he realized he loved her more than best friends usually do. Ever since he laid eyes on her that fateful night, long ago, he was slowly falling for the girl. When she smiled, he smiled; when she cried, he cried. Every touch, every talk, every moment shared between them sent such powerful emotions through his 16-year-old body.

Believe it or not, these emotions were not purely physical. While he was desperately attracted to Buffy, he also was in love with all her nuances, even her quirks. He loved how much she cared for the people around her, the way she laughed, even the way she scrunched her nose when she was lying.

Just looking at the two, it was hard not to see how much had changed.

In fact, Will had grown quite a bit in the last couple of years. His awkward and gangly features had transformed, giving him a smooth and striking look. Despite the fact that his brown curls still sprung unceremoniously around his head — and the fact that sweater vests were still his go-to choice outfit — Will was truly growing into himself.

Buffy, on the other hand, had stayed much the same...in stature, at least. She was still a tiny, little thing, but she had definitely also sprouted some subtle yet womanly curves, drawing the attention of much of their high school. Her blonde pigtails were now worn in a stylish shoulder-length 'do, and she regularly rimmed her bright green eyes with black eyeliner and thick mascara.. _Not that she needed it, _thought Will_._

As far as Will — and anyone else, for that matter — could see, the girl may not have grown much in height but she had indeed grown exponentially in beauty.

Will was, quite literally, enamored with Buffy, and there was no place in the world that was quite as perfect to be as right next to her.

"Oh, my God, Will! Are you even listening?"

He shook himself from his reverie and frowned. "I'm sorry, Buff. What was it then, pet?"Buffy rolled her eyes at Will, sighed in exasperation and repeated her question. "Well, I was asking you if you think that Angel will finally make his move?"

_Oh, Angel, the prick. _Will shook his head softly and sighed. "I honestly couldn't tell you, pet. We don't exactly run in the same circles."

Will watched as Buffy nodded thoughtfully, seemingly resigned to the fact that Will didn't likely know if Angel was interested in her. She lay back on the cool grass and rested her head on Will's arm. The two often came outside and lay together in the grass, soothed by one another as they gazed at the clouds or stars. Sometimes they would have talks like this. Other times they would just remain silent, drawing comfort from each other's presence.

Today, the silence was enough — and the feeling of Buffy in his arms brought him a comfort beyond measure.

* * *

Music played softly in the background from Buffy's old boom box as she laid back against Will's side. As one song ended and the first notes of the next one began to play, Buffy gasped and rolled over to face Will. Propped up on her forearms, she smiled, bobbed her head for a few beats and began to sing softly in accompaniment.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I've got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true_

_I was made for you_

"Oh, my God, Will! It's our song!" She pushed herself up and ran over to the radio to turn it up before plopping back down and scooting against his side once again. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It sure is."

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_Crossed all the line and broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do_

_I was made for you_

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the lyrics every time she heard the song. She felt, deep within her heart, that these words described her and Will's friendship perfectly. He was her best friend, and he knew more about her — and she, him — than anyone else in the world. No matter what life threw at them, where they were or in which groups of people they found themselves, Will would always be her very best friend. Hell, people almost always assumed they were dating, but Buffy had never really thought of Will like that.

He was just Will...the loyal, sweet guy who was always there for her. He was her _person_.

* * *

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of our friends that think that I am blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through _

_Like you do_

_I was made for you_

Will loved the song as well, for he felt the same as Buffy. Well, almost the same as Buffy. Buffy was his very best friend. He knew he could tell her absolutely anything, and he knew she would always be there when he needed her.

But Will loved Buffy in another way as well.

It always broke his heart when people assumed they were dating and she would vehemently deny it. He knew she didn't mean it in a cruel way, but he has been in love with Buffy since he first laid eyes on her. He just didn't know how to tell her or how she would feel.

Most importantly, he didn't want to lose her friendship.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_Its true_

_I was made for you_

Buffy's and Will's eyes met as the song came to an end, and the two teenagers smiled. But before either could say anything, the harsh voice of Will's father, Liam, rang out, screaming Will's name.

Will flashed Buffy an apologetic smile and hopped up as they untangled themselves from one another.

"I'll be back. Let me go see what the old man wants now."

Buffy smiled sweetly and nodded as Will hopped the fence to his own backyard.

* * *

"MO-O-O-M! I'm going to Will's for the night!" Buffy screamed as she walked down the stairs and headed toward the front door.

Joyce quickly popped her head out of the kitchen and gave Buffy _the look_. "Not so fast, young lady."

Buffy stopped in her tracks and sighed melodramatically before she made her way towards her waiting mother.

"You know I love Will...like a son, really. But Buffy, aren't you two getting a little old for sleepovers?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and answered, "Never too old for sleepovers, Mom. I mean, it's just Will! It's not like we are going to…you know…"

"Have sex?"

"God, Mom! You don't have to say it. Eeeew, the last thing I need is that image in my head."

Now it was Joyce's turn to roll her eyes. "Look, Buffy, just be careful, okay? I don't know how much longer your Dad's going to be okay with this."

Buffy nodded, wondering why in the world it mattered. It wasn't as if Dad was ever around, anyways. He spent most of his time at work or out of town on conference.

Joyce smiled at Buffy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Go, and have fun, Honey! You better leave before Dawn sees and wants to come with."

Buffy let out a very unladylike grunt and booked it out the door.

When she got to Will's door, she knocked but didn't wait for his response before walking right on in. Earlier, after he'd spoken with his dad, Will had called to let her know that his was leaving for the weekend... for "none of his damn business," apparently. As soon as his Dad's truck's tires had left the driveway, Buffy headed over.

"Willie? Where are you?" She called, searching around the mess of a house for her friend.

"Back here!" he yelled back, from his room.

When Buffy reached his room, she noticed that many of his things were thrown across the floor. Her heart started to beat faster with concern as she swiveled her head rapidly in every direction, looking for Will. She bunched her eyebrows together in concern and then desperately grabbed for Will as soon as she noticed him looking up from the stack of papers he was perusing across the room.

It was clear that he could tell how scared she was for him when he jumped up, wrapped his arms around her and soothed,"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, pet! Nothing happened. M'dad just wanted me to go through some stuff to get rid of some rubbish and whatnot."

She pulled away from him and gave him a gentle shove. "Oh, my God, Will! You scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled as the situation diffused. "Sorry, luv."

She smiled gently up at him and shoved him away again. Surveying the mess around them, Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Well, come on. Let's do this!"

She knelt down by one of the piles of "junk" he had laying around and began inspecting the contents. He motioned to one pile and said, "Trash," pointed to another, "attic," and then another, "and keepers."

She nodded and knelt down on the floor, beginning on a stack. She tossed old school work into the trash pile without a second thought and threw books in the keepers pile. Then she paused as an old picture fell out from between two of the papers. Buffy glanced back at Will and found him distracted with what looked like old cards, so she took a closer look at the photograph.

The paper was old and faded, but she could see a beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair and striking, cat-like eyes. She wore a huge smile on her face and she gazed upon a tall man with bright blue eyes — so very similar to Will's — who was gazing just as lovingly back at her. Buffy flipped the photograph over and tried to make out the cursive writing on the back. '_Jenny and…._' The ink had become too faded with time and the remaining name wasn't legible, but whoever it was clearly loved this Jenny woman a lot.

That's when it hit Buffy that Jenny was the name of Will's mom. Immediately, she found she was looking at the picture with new eyes. This woman was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked so happy. It was hard to imagine her the way Will had described. When he spoke of his mom, he spoke of a beautiful, dark woman. Never going into purely physical descriptions, he told her that he used to think she was an angel. Her beauty was that magnificent, but he also said that there was a sadness about her that he could never quite touch, almost as if she was lost in a world that had dragged her down.

As she privately considered the magnitude of her discovery, Buffy realized that there were no pictures of her at all throughout the house. In fact, this was the first time she had ever actually seen a picture of Will's mom at all. Who was this mysterious man with her? Did Will know? If he did, why wouldn't he have shown her this before?

"Um, Will?" He turned his blue gaze towards her questioning face. She held up the picture in a silent question.

Will's eyes widened and he scurried hastily over to where Buffy sat holding the photograph. He took the weathered image from Buffy's grasp and held it close to his face. Buffy noticed that tears had begun to pool up in his eyes.

"Who are they, Will?"

He looked away from the picture and blue eyes met green as he whispered, "It's...it's my mum…"

She nodded her head. She had assumed as much. "Is that your Dad?"

Will hurriedly shook his head, "No, actually I haven't a clue who this man is."

His brow furrowed, as if he was trying to recall if he'd ever met this man his mother look so blissful with. Clearly unable to come up with anything, Buffy watched as he shook his head again before getting up, fumbling through his top drawer and pulling out a small wooden box. Will carefully lifted the lid and gingerly placed the photograph inside before shutting it tight and hiding it back inside the mess of clothing in the drawer.

Buffy waited a moment and then said, "Are you okay?"

Her friend turned his head back towards her and smiled. "Yeah. It's just been a while since I saw her." He nodded towards one of the piles and said, "Let's get this stuff up to the attic."

He left the room for a few moments and returned with a cardboard box. Together, they cleared the keepers pile by piling the books and papers into the box.

"Why are you saving your old report cards?" Buffy asked with a curious grin. Her report cards rarely stuck around long enough to collect dust — she threw those suckers out as soon as possible. Hell, if she could have gotten away with tossing them before her mom could see them, she would have. And here he was saving his.

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and responded, "I don't know. Maybe one day I'll want to look back and see how I was doing."

She gave him a funny look before closing up the box and standing up. He stood beside her, carefully lifting the box as she pulled down the ladder to the attic and ushered him up the stairs.

Buffy couldn't help but cough as an abundance of dust was unsettled, likely disturbed for the first time after who knew how long. She spun around slowly, peering at all of the boxes and furniture in the small storage space, amazed at what she saw. There was just so much. It was like finding a cave full of treasure.

"Wow, you never told me you had so much up here, Will."

Again, he shrugged and said, "It's just a bunch of junk."

"I don't know, there could be all kinds of treasure or secrets to find in here. You never got curious? Think about it. Your mom's stuff could be up here!"

Now, Will look intrigued. Clearly, he had never given that much thought. He always assumed his careless father threw out most — if not all — of his mother's things.

, Noticing the curiosity on Will's face, Buffy reached for his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Let's look!"

Together, they rummaged through boxes and drawers. Most of them were full of old newspapers and trash — and Buffy couldn't help but wonder why Will's dad would put this crap in the attic instead of the garbage.

After hours of digging, they had yet to find anything of substance...until Buffy found a dusty old trunk lurking behind a few large boxes. She was convinced that it just looked like it was full of goodies.

"Will! Come quick!"

He rushed to her side, helping her pull and shimmy the trunk out into the open. Buffy looked up at Will with excited eyes and said, "Lets open it together!"

He chuckled and, together, they lifted the heavy lid.

Once the trunk was open, the two friends couldn't believe what was inside. Buffy gasped in awe as her fingers trailed over what seemed to be a large amount of antique lace. Carefully unfolding it, she pulled out the fabric and realized it was a beautiful lace wedding gown. Buffy stood and held the dress up to the front of her body, gazing adoringly into the mirror across the room.

"Oh, Will. Look how beautiful it is. This stuff must be your mom's!"

* * *

It was hard for Will to take his eyes off of Buffy. She was stunning, smiling in just that way and holding his mother's wedding gown close over her heart. It was beyond any beautiful image he could dream up, and he found that his breath caught in his lungs.

Will shook himself from his reverie and turned back towards the trunk. With the wedding dress removed, countless pictures, letters, jewelry, and clothes had been revealed underneath. He couldn't believe that his father had actually kept all of this.

Buffy carefully folded the delicate lace dress and placed it gently to the side of the trunk, then sat back down. She began pulling things out, one by one.

Photographs showed various people, most of whom Will assumed were his mother's family. Reading the backs of some, his assumptions were confirmed — and he realized he was looking at his mother's parents and sister. He had never seen any of his mother's family before. It was amazing!

He pulled another pile out and found pictures of his mother laughing with girlfriends, which made him smile brightly. He also noted that many of the photos included the mysterious man from the picture Buffy had found earlier.

If Will didn't know better, he would think that his mother was in love with this man — and he, her. He stopped his perusal of the pictures when he heard a gasp from the girl beside him.

"You okay, pet?" He asked hesitantly. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes wide as saucers as she passed him the bundle of notes in her hands.

Then, one by one, he read them.

_Dear Rupert,_

_Last night was amazing. I've never been with a man before, and the way you made me feel was incredible. I know it has only been a few short months, but I cannot imagine myself outside of your loving arms. _

_I know my family disagrees, but your financial position will not stop my love. I refuse to let you go over something as petty as wealth. Love is all I need; it is all I'll ever need. Without you, I would wither away. _

_Please tell me my father has not scared you away. Let me know if you still feel the same._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jenny_

_My darling Jenny,_

_Of course I feel the same. You are my heart, my soul, my entire being. You are my precious rose and I will not let you wither away. I could never leave your side._

_The other night was special to me as well. You were my first lover, and I want you to be my last. I know I do not have much to offer you, my sweet, but I can promise you that I will work every day to be a better man, for you. _

_Marry me, darling._

_R. Giles_

_Rupert,_

_Please do not take what my father said to heart. He cannot force an annulment on us. I do not care if he has intended me to another. We have already consummated our vows. _

_Please Rupert, do not let him get into your head. I cannot lose you! _

_Forever Yours,_

_Jenny_

_My darling Jennifer,_

_I am sorry but I have lied to the courts and they have granted an annulment. I understand now that I have nothing to offer you. Liam will be a much better provider for your future family. Marry him. Forget me. _

_The words I wish to say no longer matter. You are mine no longer. _

_I have returned your letters and gifts. Please let me go, sweet Jenny, for that is what I will do to you. _

_Be happy._

_R. Giles_

Buffy had tears running down her smooth cheeks and Will could hardly deny the tears that threatened to fall from his own as he roughly tore the unopened envelope and read the last letter that had been marked return to sender.

_Rupert,_

_I know that I am now bound to another, but I have not given up hope that you will return to me and save me from this loveless marriage. _

_He was a liar, to us all. He has no wealth, no degree, nothing. We survive off the money my father sends. Although I refuse to take anything from him, Liam continues to beg like a vagrant. _

_How am I to accept anything from the man who tore me from your arms? _

_Nonetheless, I must let you know that I am pregnant. While I have been with Liam, I know that the child I am carrying is not his. I have not told him, but he suspects the truth. He is violent and ill tempered. While he has yet to place his hands on me, I fear for it every day. I fear for our child, Rupert._

_Please respond to me. Let me know you still care. Save us from this monster._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jenny_

Will reread the last letter a number of times, feeling dizzy as the words seemed to fade in and out from the paper. As he slowly folded the letter back up, he turned with glazed eyes towards Buffy.

"Oh, Honey." She cried and threw her arms around him. They sat in silence as her arms enveloped him, his body wracked with violent shaking and sobs tearing from his throat.

* * *

After the emotional revelation in the attic, Buffy was afraid to let go of Will. She held him until she felts him nod off to sleep and then closed her eyes to join him, exhausted.

The next morning, she helped him tidy up the remaining piles and put things away.

Neither of them said a word about the letters they'd found. Will was clearly confused and shocked, and Buffy just didn't know what to say or how to handle this. For a moment, it occurred to her that it was very rare to be caught speechless — but here she was, being just that.

Will was her friend, her very best friend. She'd watched for years as his "father" abused him, both verbally and physically. Now that she knew there was a chance that that bastard wasn't actually his father — and that his real father could be out there somewhere — she didn't know how she should handle it. She wanted to help Will.

Better yet, she knew that she could help him...and she already had the information she needed.

But right now, he needed time to process everything. So time, at least for now, is what she would give him.

Two weeks later, neither Buffy nor Will had yet to say a word about the letters. On the way home from school, Buffy couldn't help but take the first step in clearing the air.

"Look Will, we both know what we read in those letters has been on our minds. What do you think of finding this Rupert guy? We could find him and we could get a DNA test! You could get the hell away from your bastard dad...or well possibly bastard...not…dad…you know what I mean."

The smile that always seemed to be on Will's face when he was in her presence disappeared, and Will looked calmly down to the ground.

Buffy didn't know what to think. Was he ignoring her? "Well? What do you think, babe?"

When Will finally looked up, Buffy was shocked by the venom in his eyes. She had never seen Will angry...at least not at her.

"No."

And that was it. That was all Will said before he sped up his pace and forced Buffy into a brisk jog.

"No, what, Will? You don't want to find out if this guy is really your dad?" Buffy asked.

"No."

She was shocked. If it were her, she would be dying to know the truth...but then again, no matter how much they loved each other, she and Will were very different.

"W-why?"

Will stopped walking and turned to face her. "I just don't, Buffy. Can you respect that? I'm always doing what you want. This time, for once, can you do what I want?"

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always considered Will's feelings and interests. She never felt like she was being selfish. Was she being selfish? _No._ Sure, she was curious, but this wasn't just about that. Will deserved better than his "dad" and the abuse he dished out.

"Are you serious, Will? You know it's not like that. I want to help you."

"Well, help me by staying out of it." And with that, Will walked away, effectively silencing Buffy's reply and leaving her standing there, hurt and confused.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the fight, and neither had actually spoken more than a couple words to the other. In the six years since they'd met, Buffy and Will had never gone more than a day or two without at least talking...and the separation was taking its toll on Will.

Deliberately keeping himself unavailable, Will went right to school every morning and right home after school every afternoon. He ignored Buffy's calls — and eventually didn't even pick up when Xander or Willow phoned. He had even been eating lunch alone in the library. He knew that the way he was acting was hurting his friends — especially Buffy — but for the first time in years, he couldn't focus on that.

All he could think about was those letters.

He spent so much of his time trying not to think of them that it was becoming extremely distracting. He knew Buffy well, and he knew that she had his best interests at heart, but he couldn't take this seriously. He couldn't get his hopes up.

And even if he did, whoever this guy was, he'd abandoned his mother. Why should he look for a wanker like that? He didn't see how that was any better than Liam.

Will was aware that he was withdrawing into himself, but he'd stopped caring. He felt less and less like William, and more and more like someone he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

A few nights before, Will had swiped a few of his dad's beers and downed them in his room. It was bloody scary, just how good it made him feel. He loved how it made him forget...forget about his shitty life, his dead mum, that poof Rupert Giles.

But it didn't make him forget about how much he was hurting Buffy.

Buffy couldn't stop thinking of Will and his situation. She didn't have anyone to talk to about it. While Will would have obviously been her first choice, she didn't want to take advantage of their fight and break his trust by telling Willow or Xander about what was going on.

As a result, most nights she would sit in her room and cry. She cried because she missed her friend, because she didn't know how to make it right, and because of what he was going through.

The other day at school, she actually saw him talking to Drusilla Manning. She was the school goth...and as far as most of the high school was concerned, was also the Whore of Sunnydale. Why would he even be talking to her? They had nothing in common.

_Then again_, she thought sadly, _neither do he and I._

Every time she tried to speak to him at school, Will mumbled a few words and walked away. She just couldn't handle not having him around. He was her _person_, and she could see him changing before her eyes. That innocent twinkle in Will's eyes was gone...and in its place something very dark and very sad.

She was doing everything she could think of to try and make things right, but it seemed like that just didn't matter to Will. Willow assured her that he would pull through and that he just needed time, but Buffy wasn't sure.

One thing was for sure, though. This time she wasn't going to make the mistake of not giving him enough time.

Will was beginning to agree with the old adage about time healing. A few weeks had passed and he felt like a different man...and, bloody hell, he was okay with that. He'd met a new girl, Drusilla, who blew his fucking mind. He'd sneak her into his house late at night and let her do things to him that he'd never in his lifetime experienced.

It was amazing.

Instead of sitting around talking like a bunch of poofs, they'd go out to the empty lot a few blocks down and get lit. Other kids would show up and they'd all share bottles. Every now and then, a joint would get passed around.

Will had never felt better in all of his 16 years.

_Rupert, who? _

_Buffy, who? _

He laughed loudly as he felt a slender hand press into his. He turned his head to look into the ice blue, thickly lined eyes of his girlfriend, Drusilla.

"All giggles and tickles, my Spikey."

At first, he blanched at the pet name she had given him for very naughty reasons. Hated it, in fact. Then he realized that this could be the start of a new him. He could forget about poncy _William_ and become a brand new man.

He smiled sexily at Dru, running his tongue along the back of his teeth.

"Call me Spike, luv."

This time, it was Dru who cackled wildly, running her hands up and down his arms.

"Spike it is, then. Goodbye…Spike." She added extra emphasis on his newly professed name before walking away down the path to her home. He stared at as the way she swayed her hips as she walked away, watching her until he could no longer see her, and then he himself headed home.

He had an idea that he was dying to make a reality.

He was going to change more than his name.

* * *

Buffy, Willow, and Xander sat on the stairs off her front porch, talking about this thing they'd noticed developing between Drusilla and Will. They all agreed that it was odd that the more time Will spent with Dru, the more and more different he seemed to become. First, it was his attitude, then his clothes, and now Buffy had actually caught him sneaking Dru into his room.

"I don't know guys, maybe this is it. Goodbye, Will. Hello, Captain Depresso." Xander exclaimed to the girls, trying in vain to liven their spirits.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed, then she responded, "This isn't it, Xander. I don't care how much he changes, he is still my friend. He always will be. I just have to…figure out how to reach him."

Willow gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand. "Come on, Buff! Don't get sad. Think about your date tonight...w-with Angel!" She said, nodding her head enthusiastically and opening her eyes as wide as saucers.

_Oh yeah, Angel_, Buffy thought, surprised she had forgotten so easily at the mention of Will.

"You're right, Willow. Maybe I'll even go over to Will's to let him know that I…" Her words were cut short as she heard Will's front door open, and the very person she was just speaking of stepped outside.

All three of the teenagers sat in a stupor, jaws dropped at the sight of the boy walking out.

"Speak of the devil." Xander mumbled. "Wait, that _is_ Will, right?"

It was Will, all right, clad in slim-fitting black jeans and combat boots, with a skin-tight black shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt. Of course, that wasn't what had stunned the three teens who watched him from Buffy's front yard. No, it was his hair...platinum blonde and slicked back with what looked like a gallon of industrial-strength hair gel.

"Will?" Buffy questioned loudly as he awkwardly walked by. When he didn't respond, she called out louder, "WILL!"

He stopped in front of Buffy's house and turned towards her. "Spike."

She tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes in confusion and deliberately flashing him a look that screamed w_hat the hell?_ She countered, "Huh?"

"Spike. It's Spike. That's my name now. Not William, not Will, not Willie. Spike."

Without meaning to, Buffy let out a laugh. "Ok, Spike. What's up with the hair?"

"You like it do you, pet?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"I...I…I..." She stammered, realizing that she actually did. As much as she hated to admit it, this new look kind of got her motor going. She was seeing Will...er, Spike in a new light. The tone he was using had her more than confused, though.

"Whatever. Is there something you want, pet?"

Buffy smiled at Xander and Willow before stepping down and striding to the end of the walkway, stopping right in front of Spike.

"What's going on Wi…Spike? This isn't like you."

"Ha! That's funny, because I don't think you really know what I'm like. At least not anymore, sweets."

Buffy immediately withdrew, stung, and decided the whole sweet girl act just wasn't going to work with this defensive punk.

"Look Spike, I'm your friend whether you want me to be or not. I know that what we found out is messing with you. And, sure, maybe I fucked up by pushing you to look into it. But God, I'm just human! I want my friend back. Please." She didn't mean to start crying but couldn't stop the tears that fell freely from her green eyes.

For a second, it seemed as if Spike wanted to reach out to her and hold her in his arms, just as he had done when she'd been upset in the past. Then she watched as his eyes transitioned from sympathetic to cold, and his arms tightened against his side. It was as if it had occurred to him that he wasn't that person — _her_ person — anymore.

"Stop it, luv. You know I've never been able to take your tears. Just let me go. I've done the same to you." Buffy didn't miss how his words paralleled those written by the man who had obviously loved — and lost — his mother all those years before.

"No. No!" Buffy was so resolute she almost stomped her foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "I won't accept that. I know it's not true. I love you, Will!"

"Spike! IT'S SPIKE! And I loved you, too, Buffy, but I loved you more. While you yapped on and on about Ford...and then started in yappin' about that ponce, Angel...I just sat there and pined over you, wishin' I was one of those boys you couldn't stop talkin' about." At the look of shock on her face, he continued, "Yeah, I bet you never even noticed, didja?"

Buffy felt as if she could do nothing but blink at Will.

"You're a tease Buffy. That's what you are," Will went on. "And now that I've stopped pinin' after you, you can't handle it. You can't handle not having your bloody bag boy there to follow you around like a man possessed ."

Buffy stammered. "I...I…Will, I never…"

"Don't. Just don't. It's over, Buffy." And with that, he looked over her shoulder with sad eyes and threw up two of his black-nailed fingers at the two teens who sat, still frozen, on the stairs behind. "Xander, Willow."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Buffy to pick up the shattered pieces of her broken heart.

* * *

Willow and Xander perched at the top of the steps leading to Buffy's house, watching as the scene played out in front of them. Xander draw in a sharp breath as Buffy started crying — he'd always had a thing for the petite blonde — and then his eyelids closed in sympathy for his friend after witnessing Will's indifference.

"What is up with him?" he heard Willow whisper incredulously.

Xander slowly shook his head. He, like Willow, could barely believe how Will was acting. In all the years that they had known each other, Will was always the nicest guy, the most caring listener, the most loyal friend. Above all, he obviously cared deeply about Buffy. Hearing the way he spoke to her made Xander cringe.

"It feels like we just lost one of our closest friends," he whispered back. Silently Xander added, _while the other is left for us to put back together_.

* * *

Buffy stood absolutely still for several seconds after Will had walked away. When she didn't turn around, Xander walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Willow followed, walking around Buffy and stooping slightly to peer up into her friend's tearful eyes.

A small smile from Willow and a gentle nudge from Xander encouraged Buffy to turn back towards the house, and the two friends guided the blonde swiftly inside.

After walking a dazed Buffy up the stairs and setting her gently on her bed, Willow looked over at Xander and silently motioned for him to say or do something. Xander fervently shook his head and signaled for Willow to go. With a sign, Willow sat next to her friend.

"Um, h-hey, Buffy. Are you…you know…how are…" Willow coughed nervously before continuing, "You ok?

Buffy gazed over at Willow with a blank expression. "He loved me, Willow. He was in love with me. Did you know?"

Willows eyes widened and she looked frantically over at Xander who was nervously biting his lip across from them.

"Um, well…I always thought that could be the case."

Buffy looked quickly over at Xander. "What about you?"

Xander shuffled anxiously before nodding. At the hurt look in Buffy's eyes Xander spoke up. "We weren't like one hundred percent sure or anything, Buff. It was just…well; you know…it was the way he looked at you."

Buffy nodded, solemnly. "So it was just me who was blind them. God, how could I be so stupid. The things I said, the way I talked about other guys in front of him…"a sob escaped her throat as he hand came flying to her chest, "I must have hurt him so bad, and I didn't even know it. I'm supposed to be his best friend. How could I not know it?" Turning her head into Willows shoulder, Buffy let herself cry in earnest now.

Awkwardly, Willow placed her arms around her friend and sniffled back her own tears. Xander cautiously came up to the girls and enveloped them both in his arms. For a while, they just stayed like that, holding each other, while Buffy cried, all missing their friend.

* * *

Well, I hoped y'all like it. The second part of this chapter will be posted sometime next week. Again I want to ask y'all to please review, and thanks for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

A/N:

Ok, I was going to hold off on posting this one until next week (im trying to update once a week), but I just can't wait. I'm dying to see how you all feel about Spuffys make-up scene lol! I will be going out of town this weekend, so please excuse me if I dont update until the first week in June. I'm still aiming for once a week right now, but just a warning just in case.

Thank you a zillion times to everyone who has reviewed. It really revives my muse and gets my writing juices going. Also, a HUGE thanks to my amazing beta, Dani. Without her this story would not be nearly as good as it is.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 Part Two

Buffy knew a night out would be better than sitting around and crying. She also knew how desperately she needed to get out of her own head. She wanted to forget the words Spike had said to her... and the harsh look in his eyes when he told he was letting her go.

She felt like a fool for not seeing how he'd felt about her. They had always been so close, so she had never given it much thought — and it never felt odd — when they would act loving towards one another.

Now, after hearing his confession of love, she was confused. _What does this even mean? What do I do now? _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as another thought popped into her head. _What do I do without Will?_

She couldn't get the thought of Will writing her off out of her mind, and she knew the night out would give her the opportunity to do just that.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her shoulder length blonde hair, big green eyes rimmed with mascara, pouty red lips. She slipped on a short, fitted black dress that hung off her shoulders and hung her favorite gold hoops from each ear.

She looked good. She knew it. Hell, the majority of the school knew it. What made her even hotter was the fact that she didn't flaunt it...but tonight she wouldn't give one shit how cocky she looked.

Tonight, she was letting go.

As she walked into the Bronze, Buffy's eyes immediately strained to catch a glimpse of that platinum head.

"Buffy, I think Angel is over by the bar." Willow drew up behind her and shouted over the din of the club, pointing her finger in that direction.

Buffy nodded guiltily, silently admonishing herself. _Oh, yeah...Angel. You're looking for the wrong person, stupid._ Walking over to the bar, she found Angel and placed a hand on his arm. He turned quickly, realized it was her, and held out his hand as he gave her a sultry look, reminding her why she was attracted to him in the first place.

_Spike, Schmike_, she thought as she took the outstretched hand and let Angel lead her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Mmm, Angel…" Buffy moaned into his mouth as he laid her down, a few hours later, onto the backseat of his car. This same scene had played out a number of times since their first date more than two months ago, but it always ended with her refusing to let things progress further...and Angel begging for more before giving up and driving her home in frustration.

But Buffy had no intention of stopping him this time. The feel of his hands and mouth on her body forced those dismal thoughts far from her mind, and for a little bit she felt sane again.

Angel's hands ran up and down the sides of Buffy's body as their mouths danced and their tongues swirled. She was vaguely aware that this was moving a little faster than she was accustomed to. She was, in fact, only vaguely aware of what was even going on. All she could think about right now was the way Spike looked when he told her he had been in love with her. She kept hearing the brutal tone he used to tell her to let him go. She kept feeling that ache in her heart when she pictured her life without him.

_Stop, Buffy_, she told herself. _Enough. You're with Angel. _

Buffy took a quick breath in between kisses and resolved to stop thinking about Will...or Spike...or whatever he was calling himself this hour. She was immediately drawn back into reality when she felt Angel draw her dress up over her hips and run his hands around her back. When he began to work on the clasp of her bra, she didn't protest.

Taking her agreeability for what it was, Angel seemed to pick up the momentum, going to work on his belt buckle, pulling it roughly from the loops around his waist and throwing it into the front seat. Buffy felt him unbutton his jeans and then heard the rasp of the zipper as he shoved it downward.

Angel continued kissing her as he lifted his ass and struggled to pull the pants down from his hips, their teeth bumping awkwardly for a moment.

It occurred then to Buffy that she'd never pictured her first time in the back of some dude's car. Her life was constantly surprising her.

And with that, she let go of her conscience and gave in.

* * *

A few hours later, Buffy found herself laying on her side in her bed, staring across the room at the mirror hanging on her wall. She couldn't stop looking into her eyes and seeing the pain that they were laced with.

She noted the mascara smudged on her cheeks.

And the way her lips were red and swollen.

And the tears silently rolling down her face.

Buffy clutched Mr. Gordo tight to her chest, unable to make sense of the reason she was crying. Tonight hadn't been so bad, had it?

She and Angel had been dating for a few months now. He was a really good looking guy, he seemed to like her...and being with him was actually pleasurable. She kept telling herself that everything was okay, that she hadn't rushed things...that this was how it was supposed to be.

And all the while, it was William's face she kept seeing in her mind.

She had never consciously thought about Will as more than her best friend. She just never had those types of feelings for him.

_Then why can I not stop thinking that it should've been him tonight?_

Buffy closed her eyes and felt her eyes well up again behind her eyelids. She was unable to stop picturing Spike above her in that back seat. She could see Spike's eyes locked with hers...feel him as he moved his hips towards her...heard him whisper sweet words as he held her afterwards.

She opened her eyes again and stared at her reflection.

_Who are you?_

* * *

By the following week, it was all over school that Angel had fucked Buffy in the back of his car at the Overlook.

Spike knew that just the day before he had told her to _fuck off_. He'd given her up, let the bitch go. He had no claim to the silly bint.

_Why_ then did he feel the need to punch lockers when he heard the whispers? Why couldn't he stop picturing her with Angel, moaning his name, nails running down his back? Why couldn't he stop thinking that it should have been him?

Spike had always dreamed that Buffy would eventually fall in love with him and that they would experience their first times together. It would have been gentle and sweet. They would have made sweet love...and they'd have held each other afterwards. He would tell her how much he loved her, and she would smile that knowing smile and just kiss him.

His hand gripped the edge of the sink tightly as he looked up at his wretched face in the mirror.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Spike sauntered through the halls, Dru perched on his arm. He basked in the attention they were drawing, loving the way everyone stared.

_Yeah_, he thought cockily, _it's me. The little bitch you loved to poke fun at. Look at me now_, he thought to himself.

As they walked past Angel and his pals, Spike overheard them laughing. He paused swiftly, listening.

"So then what happened?" someone asked.

"Well, what do you think? That girl was begging for it for months. All I had to do was whisper a few sweet words into her ear and she let me fuck her senseless."

Spikes ears perked up. Now these fools had his full attention.

"How was she?" asked another male voice.

"Ah, Buffy was a so-so lay. But man, can that chick give some amazing hea…"

Before Angel could finish his sentence his head was being smashed against his locker.

"DON'T." Spike pulled Angel's head back and slammed it back down.

"YOU." He pulled him back again and threw him on the cold tile floor.

"EVER." Stepping over the brunette, he punched him in the face, enjoying the sight of blood pouring out of his nose.

"TALK ABOUT BUFFY!" For extra emphasis, he landed a swift kick in Angel's stomach.

Spike felt as if his world was moving in slow motion. The whole confrontation lasted mere seconds, but it was as if it spanned several minutes. With a sense of satisfaction, Spike realized that Angel had started crying.

Now that Angel's friends had a chance to realize what was happening, they began progressing on Spike. He didn't care. All he could think about was the way that nancy boy was talking about _his_ Buffy.

He stepped away from the sobbing boy on the floor and held out his arms, gesturing with his hands for the pricks to come get some.

Before anything could happen the principal came running down the hall, a uniformed officer jogging behind him. "STOP! Stop that this instant."

Spike turned around and held his arms up. As the cop grabbed him, spun him around and cuffed him, only one thought ran through his mind.

_That was so worth it._

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy! BUFFY!" Willow emerged from the front building of the school and ran out into the courtyard. Buffy watched as she scurried around, searching anxiously for her blonde friend. She finally spotted her friend talking with Xander and raced to Buffy's side. "Omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod," Buffy looked at Willow like she was crazy...and she was sure Xander's facial expression was identical.

Xander placed a hand on Willow's shoulder and reminded her, "Breathe, Willow."

Willow took a few deep breaths and began again. "Spike! Angel! Fight!"

Buffy's eyes widened and she jerked her body towards Willow and grabbed her friend's shoulders to steady her. "Deep breaths, Willow," she repeated Xander's suggestion. "Now, what happened?"

"There was a fight. I don't know...I guess, well, Angel was saying some…um…crude things about you, Buff..." Willow's voice trailed off slightly, and Buffy figured she was acknowledging the need for a little care in choosing her words. "I'm sorry, but, well...yeah! And I guess, well, Spike beat him up for it...and good, too! Enough for the cops to come and take him away in handcuffs. Handcuffs!" Willow's eyes were as round and full as balloons.

Buffy was flabbergasted. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had only been a week since she and Angel…well, did the deed, and already he was spreading rumors?

She was taken aback to realize this didn't actually shock her as much as she figured it should, but her mind was reeling from the fact that Spike actually stood up for her.

He still loved her!

Maybe he wasn't in love with her anymore, but he at least cared for her as a friend. That's all she needed, as long as he was in her life.

Then it hit her. He had been arrested! _Oh, God!_ He had been arrested for her, which meant it was likely that his dad had also been told. She knew how this could end for him.

Without thinking, she booked it to his house without another word to either of her friends.

At Spike's front door, she glanced at the driveway and noted that his dad's car was gone. _Good. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _Buffy banged her fist hard on the door, screaming for Spike.

Where was he? Why wasn't he answering? Her mind raced with possibilities.

_Oh, God._

Then she forced herself to take a breath and think rationally. _Maybe he's just out. Maybe he went to the fields with Dru. _That had to be it. She took another deep breath and walked slowly back to her house.

But as soon as she opened the door, she knew that something was wrong. Her mother was sitting on the couch, crying into her father's shoulder. Her little sister sat with wide eyes next to them.

Buffy panicked. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

Her mother looked up with tear-stained cheeks and tilted her head at her elder daughter in concern. "Oh, honey" she almost seemed to whine at Buffy. "It's Will."

And Buffy's heart dropped.

* * *

"William Pratt. P-R-A-T-T. Do you know what room he is in?"

The nurse looked up at the pale girl and noticed the alarm in her green eyes. Buffy waited to be asked if she was family or a friend — she was already prepared to identify herself as a cousin — but the question didn't come. The nurse peeked back at her computer and replied, "Room 326."

Without another word she barreled down the hall and up the stairs until she found the room labeled 326. Buffy grabbed the metal knob, flung it open and tore through the door, only the thought of her best friend on her mind.

What she saw broke her heart.

There Spike lay sleeping, bruised from head to toe and with a cast wrapped around his entire left arm. _Oh, God. Spike. _

Softly, she tiptoed over to his bedside and rested her hand gently on his cheek. She leaned over and pressed her forehead to his, determined not to wake him. He needed his sleep.

After a quick brush of her lips on his cheek, she turned and stepped out of the room just as a nurse was walking in.

The nurse smiled at her and patted her arm. "So sad," she said. "The father took off, apparently. Just up and left. Poor kid's hardly able to move. Sunnydale PD has yet to find him."

Buffy immediately turned cold as anger-fueled adrenaline shot through her veins. _That damn bastard is gonna get away with it_, she thought. _He's gonna get away with what he did to his son._

That was when she decided that she was going do whatever it took to fix this for her friend.

* * *

A day later, Buffy squinted at the computer screen as Willow peered over her shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the right guy, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, you didn't give me a lot of info to work with," she said with a worried look, then flashed Buffy a quick smile and shrug. "But it's not exactly like there are many _Rupert Giles_ in the world."

Buffy sighed and reached for the phone with her left hand. "No other family, right? He isn't married? Doesn't have any kids?"

Willow shook her head, drew her lips tight and opened her eyes wide. The expression was like a Willow trademark. "Nope. Looks like he's just a business owner, living in L.A. all by his lonesome."

_Could it really be that simple? _Buffy was doubtful as she took the phone and dialed the number flashing on the computer screen in front of her.

* * *

It had been a long week in the hospital, and Spike couldn't take it any longer. He had already figured that going home was near impossible, what with the police knowing about his father and all. But where was he going to go when they did finally release him? He had no family. He had abandoned all of his friends. And he had already heard that Dru had moved on with the other half of the school.

_Maybe I need to make a break for it,_ he thought. _Just bust out and figure everything out once I'm free._ Before he could talk himself out of it, Spike ripped off the wires attached to him, yanked out the IV inserted into the back of his hand, and threw everything to the side. He hopped down off the bed and was searching for his clothes when the door opened.

Frozen in place, Spike slowly turned his head, hoping it wasn't one of the nurses or doctors coming to bother him again. As his eyes reached his visitor, he realized happily that it was a visitor of some sort...and then he realized that he had no clue who this guy was. The man now standing in the doorway was tall, with dark, graying hair, and his eyes were cast downward, gazing shyly at his feet. As the man lifted his head, blue met blue and time stood still.

"Who are you?" Spike questioned. His voice sounded breathless, but Spike was surprised that he was able to force out any words out at all.

The man shuffled his feet, very clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Why don't you sit down, William." He motioned with his hands to the hospital bed.

"Spike." He said absently as he walked in a daze over to the bed, sitting on the edge, eyes never once leaving this stranger's oddly familiar face. He noted that the man had spoken with a British accent that was a bit more upper-crust than the cockney lilt that colored Spike's voice.

"Well, um...okay...uh, Spike, is it? Um, well, a mate of yours...Buffy Summers...she phoned me. Well, she notified me of your existence, actually. She seems to believe that I may, in fact, be your father."

Spikes clenched the sheets tightly in his fists and forced himself to reply. "Rupert Giles, I assume?"

The man's eyes widened and he nodded his head at the boy, confirming Spike's suspicions.

"Indeed," replied Giles . "I, um...I would like you to know that I truly was unaware of your existence. I'm sorry, I'm aware that this all sounds like rubbish. There's really no excuse..."

The man's voice trailed off as if he felt helpless. Spike heard him sigh loudly and watched as he lowered his head and wiped his eyes with two fingers. Sitting down gingerly next to Spike on the bed, he slowly looked up from his feet and stared into Spike's eyes.

"When I left your mother, all those years ago, I honestly believed I was leaving her so that she could have a better life than I could offer. The man that her family expected her to marry seemed like a good sort and...," he faltered again, winced and took a small breath before forcing himself to continue. "I thought he came from wealth and dignity. It seems I was wrong."

He removed his glasses and began cleaning them with the edge of his shirt before continuing. "From what I have heard, you have not had the easiest life. Neither did your mother when...when she was…alive." Another pained pause. "I was not aware that she was pregnant when I left. If I had known…well, I don't know what I would have done. I honestly thought she was in better hands."

For another few moments, Giles seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He closed his eyes, a tear slowly trailing from his lashes and down the side of his face before he swiped at his hand across his cheek. The man finally raised his head, looked at Spike and continued with resolve. "Now that I know, I am petitioning for custody. I want to be your father, William. Er, Spike."

Spike fumbled for words but found himself unable to form anything comprehensible. His mind was scrambling, so many feelings and thoughts coursing through his mind that he simply couldn't organize them. Ever since finding out about this man's existence, he had felt confused and lost...and angry. He had been very angry, with feelings of contempt and resentment towards the man who abandoned him and his mother to the life they suffered at the hands of Liam.

But now, hearing the pain and regret in his voice, and seeing him here in front of him, Spike came to the guilty realization that he was comforted by the older man's pain. In fact, he couldn't help but be glad.

Without saying a word, Spike nodded his head vigorously and allowed the tears to fall freely down his face.

Rupert Giles placed an arm around the boy and pulled him close, holding him as a father does, while he, too, cried.

* * *

Buffy hadn't seen Spike for more than two weeks. He wasn't back at school, and she knew that he had been released from the hospital the previous week. A couple of days ago, movers had come and removed everything from his house. She had asked the truck driver what was going on.

"Well, I'm pretty sure some new renters are moving in, cutie," he replied, smiling suggestively and looking her up and down with a look that made Buffy's skin crawl.

Ever since then, she had been frantic, fearful of having lost her best friend for good.

She called Rupert Giles and explained what she'd learned and what she had surmised of the situation, but he only said that he needed to mull it all over. She had tried contacting him since then and hadn't heard a word.

When she thought about it, she imagined yelling at the older man in frustration. _What more do you need to think about? You have a son that was in an abusive situation. You should've been on your way here as soon as you heard the news._

She thought that maybe she had made a mistake in contacting him, though it was a little late for that thought...and it certainly wasn't helping her frame of mind.

Shifting her thoughts to the house next door, she gazed out the window. Buffy wondered...if she stared and wished long enough, would he would just be there, smiling that forgiving smile? She closed her eyes tight, trying her hardest to shoo this train of thought away when she heard a car door slam. And then another.

Flinging her eyes open, she was immediately stunned by what she saw. It was Spike! It was Spike with…Giles?

It was Spike with Giles!

_Should I go down there? Should I wait? Does he need more time?_ Millions of thoughts surging, all at once, through her mind.

She ran over to the phone on her dresser and quickly dialed the one of the two people she knew would understand. Her fingers raced over the number keys in a pattern she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Willow! He's home. He's back. And he's with his dad...his real dad. What do I do?"

"Oh my…h-he's...he's back? Oh, God! I don't know! What should you do?" She asked frantically.

"That's why I called you!" Buffy exclaimed, exasperated. She was pacing in circles, panicked and beginning to feel hysterical.

"Hold on. Let me…" Buffy heard a click followed a second or two of silence, and then the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Xander, it's Willow! I have Buffy on the line. He's back! He's back and she doesn't know what to do! What should she do? I mean, what should she do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Calm down! Breathe!" Xander waited a beat and continued. "Okay, well, maybe, uh...nothing? I mean, the guy just got home. You should probably give him a second to adjust before going all googly moogly on him."

The girls sighed simultaneously, each sending a questioning glance to the other. He was a guy, should they really be taking his advice?

Hearing their collective inhale, Xander added, "Or not. It's up to you."

Buffy decided she was getting nowhere with these two. "Thanks guys," she said. "See you at school." And with that, she hung up the phone.

She walked back over to the window and stared hard at the house next door. What was a girl to do? With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Buffy took off out of her bedroom, raced down the stairs and out the front door before she was able to give it another thought.

Her confidence grew with every step she took. _Why am I so nervous? This is Will we're talking about?_ Her best friend.

Then her mind — fickle friend that it was — decided to pop up with the scary reminder that while he was her best friend, Spike had taken on a new identity...and they had not even talked for more than two long months.

Shaking off her fears with newfound determination, Buffy marched up the stairs and banged on the front door. She immediately worried that she was coming at this a little too gung-ho, so she knocked again...only slightly gentler this time.

The door creaked open and Buffy froze, expecting to see that handsome blonde head of his and sighing when she saw it was, instead, Mr. Giles holding the door open.

"Hello?" The British man said with a thick accent.

"Um, hi! I'm Buffy, uh, Spike's friend. I talked to you a few weeks ago about the whole…"

"Oh, yes," he interrupted. "Yes! I remember you. What can I help you with, my dear?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to Spike. Is he here by any chance?"

"Hmm, yes. Give me one second." The man shut the door softly.

She waited patiently against the closed entryway for what seemed like an eternity. When the door began to open again she smiled expectantly...only to see once again.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear, he isn't…he isn't really feeling well. Can you come back at a different time? Or...or maybe he'll come around later."

_Ok_, she thought, _maybe he hasn't forgiven me._ She nodded solemnly and walked away.

About halfway to her house she got angry. Turning towards the back yard, Buffy hopped the fence and walked purposefully to Spike's window. She knocked on the window roughly, tapping her pretty painted toes as she waited. She knew he was in there, probably reading a book.

After a few minutes, she knocked again. "Spike!" she whispered rather loudly.

When no one responded, she wiped away a stray tear and huffed off, back to her house, fighting her tears with all that she had.

What she couldn't see, though, was the boy standing just to the left of the the other side of the window, back pressed to the wall and head in his hands as silent sobs tore through his body.

* * *

Spike finally returned to school on the Friday of their junior prom. The vibrantly colored streamers and spirited posters did nothing to liven his mood.

He had done his best to avoid his friends. He just couldn't stand the looks he knew would be on their faces: the pity, the disgust. He had put them through so much. How could he expect them to ever forgive him?

And Buffy…how could she ever forget the hurtful words he spoke to her?

As soon as classes let out, he rushed out the door, desperate to elude any human contact. This time he wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, Captain Peroxide, you're looking a little gloomy. Did somebody's daddy finally give him he what he deserves?"

Spike turned slowly towards the vile voice to come face-to-face with Angel and his gaggle of morons.

"What do you want, Angel?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how pathetic you look, bruised and beaten. Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

Spike lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, "Yeah…karma. Look, I don't have time for our usual verbal sparring match, Angel. Why don't you just piss off?"

"Got someplace to be? What else you have to do, Spikey? I know you don't have a date to prom tonight." Angel gave Spike the once over. "I mean, who would want to go with you?"

Spike wasn't up for this today and began to walk away...until he heard Angel continue.

"Certainly not my girl, Buffy."

Spike turned back in the direction of Angel and his crew. "What of Buffy, mate?"

"You hadn't heard? She just can't resist me. After our little incident, she decided that you must be psychotic and came running back to good ol' Angel for comfort." Angel rubbed his crotch crudely. "I'm sure we'll get another go tonight after prom."

Spike rolled back around and took off down the street, not giving two shits about the laughter that rang out behind him.

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging from the bedroom door, Buffy turned in half circles and admired herself. Her long, flowing dress clung to all the right spots and her strappy sandals were just the perfect matching shade of red. Her blonde hair was swept up in an elegant bun with a few stray curls framing her face, which was done up to the best of her ability. She just knew she looked amazing.

Since the night she had braved the trip to Spike's door, she had returned two additional times...each time denied a visit with Spike by the polite Mr. Giles.

She was, however, able to talk with Giles, Spike's biological dad. As it turned out, the two British males had spent those weeks after Spike's hospital discharge getting things figured out legally. They had done a court-ordered DNA test and received irrefutable proof that Rupert Giles was Spike's real father.

After spending the week getting to know his son, Giles had determined that it would be best for Spike to remain in Sunnydale — and after speaking with Liam's disgruntled landlord, Giles signed a lease and took over renting the home.

Buffy was happy for her friend. If Giles was anything like he seemed, Spike would finally get the devoted father he had always deserved...and she was grateful that she could help give that to him.

Now if only he would let her back in.

She was surprised to find that, even amidst what felt like utter chaos, life continued to go on around her, The school had been positively abuzz in anticipation of the junior prom, but she'd been pretty adamant about not attending. Willow and Xander had eventually worn her down, though, and talked her into joining them at the dance.

The main reason she'd eventually agreed was to keep herself distracted from all Spike-related thoughts. As she admired the work she'd put into getting ready, she longed for the days before any of this drama had happened, when she'd get excited to dress up and dance with all her friends. Now it all just felt forced, and she knew she was only doing it to keep her mind occupied.

It seemed like there were so much more important things to worry about, and this stupid dance was not one of them. But she also knew her mother would be disappointed if she didn't go, and she would just be moping in her room anyways. So she'd acquiesced.

Turning her heel so she could admire the way the shoes made her calves look, she drew her eyes back up her ensemble another time.

Yeah, she looked good. She looked damn good.

And maybe she would even have some fun.

* * *

Spike stared out the window at Buffy's house. He knew he deserved nothing more than for her to forget about him. Hell, he had been ignoring her attempts to contact him for a good while now. He just hated that he'd lost her to that ponce, Angel .She deserved so much better. He wouldn't treat her the way a girl like Buffy should be treated.

Spike watched as a limo pulled up outside of Buffy's house, then stared in awe as she walked out onto the front pathway. Her parents quickly followed after her.

Spike's breath caught — he thought he felt his heart stop for a few beats — and he couldn't help but gaze with purely male appreciation of her beauty. She looked radiant in her dress. Then again she always looked lovely in his eyes.

But he refused to watch her take pictures with that ponce.

Instead, he moved away from the window and sat down with his box full of memories, digging out the pictures from the last six years and smiling at what used to be between him and Buffy.

Spike lost himself in the memories...Buffy smiling through the grass at him...her face as he showed her how to fish...the lot of them posing together before their 8th grade dance. He had no idea how long he sat and stared at those pictures, replaying the moments with perfect clarity in his head.

With a heavy sigh, he placed the photos back into the box and then the box back into the drawer. It was dark outside now, and with the darkness came a shroud of loneliness. Feeling stuffy and claustrophobic inside the confines of his bedroom, Spike lifted his window, climbed outside and headed towards the treehouse he and Buffy had spent so much time in together when they were younger.

When he reached the top he sat, legs hanging, and turned on the radio that they'd hidden in the corner. With the music playing, he stared across Sunnydale and got lost again in a torrent of his memories. He heard the song end...and then _theirs_ began to play. Spike closed his eyes, took another deep breath and willed himself to let go.

He didn't notice the girl moving cautiously towards him.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

He jumped as he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. Turned toward the intruder, his jaw dropped as he realized it was Buffy staring back at him. She smiled her knowing smile and slowly sat next to him, taking a moment to adjust her dress.

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I've got to where I am_

"Buffy, I…" He stopped talking when she held up her palm to shush him.

He watched her slowly reach for his hand, noticing how Buffy seemed to relax a little bit as soon as he let her lace her fingers with his.

_But these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true_

_I was made for you_

An avalanche of words seemed to fall from Buffy's lips. "Before you say anything, I need you to know how truly sorry I am for my part in all this. I never meant to push you. I should have known you were having a hard time dealing with finding out about Giles. I wasn't thinking…"

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

"Don't, Buffy," he replied. "You don't need to apologize to me. This whole thing, luv, it's all my fault. I didn't mean what I said the other week. You know me better than anyone in the bloody world does. I am so sorry for hurting you. I love you, Buffy. I hope you know that."

_Crossed all the line and broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you_

She nodded and whispered anxiously, "Did you mean what you said...when you said you were in love with me?"

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

He gulped and after he considered for a second, deciding that the truth was the best way to go. He nodded back at her...then was confused when tears began to fall from her eyes.

_You do_

_I was made for you_

"I love you too, Will. I mean, I'm in love with you. I think I've always been and I was just too dumb to notice until it was too late."

Spike could do nothing but stare back at her in shock before she was throwing her arms around his neck.

She loved him. She was in love with him. But how could someone like Buffy be in love with a dope like him?

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

As she tightened her arms around him, he felt his initial shock begin to fade away. He let his arms relax around her and hid his face in her neck, taking in that amazing Buffy smell.

_All of our friends that think that I am blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

When Buffy pulled back, he feared she was already regretting her words, but the thought was wiped from his mind as she gently pressed her lips onto his. Once _that_ surprise wore off, he allowed his lips move with hers as their first kiss grew in intensity, becoming something far more than either of them had ever experienced before.

_No, they don't who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through _

_Like you do_

_I was made for you_

When they finally separated, Buffy was in his lap, arms still wrapped around his neck. Both teenagers were wearing goofy smiles on their face.

Spike was the first to speak up. "What about, Angel?"

Buffy gave him a confused look, her brows scrunched together. "What about him?"

"I thought you were together?"

Buffy moved out of Spike's lap to sit next to him. "What? Oh, my God, no. I would never get back with that ass after what how he acted...after…"

Spike cupped her chin and tilted her head until she was looking back into his eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, luv."

"I know, I just wish that it could have been…" He stopped her with a gentle kiss to the lips.

"I know," he said, drawing back and gazing deep into her eyes. "Me, too."

They both turned their heads towards the Sunnydale skyline, taking in the beauty of the city, the moment, the way they were feeling. Hands melded together, Buffy leaned her head on Spike's shoulder.

With a small voice, she said, "So, um, does this mean we are officially an item?"

"Do you want to be, pet?" Spike drew his lips up into a cocky smile, and though she couldn't see him, it was reflected in his voice.

She giggled at his newfound confidence and whispered, "More than anything."

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_Its true_

_I was made for you_

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1

"Spike! God, yes! Please…Oh my god. Please. I….need…to…Ahhhh…"

Spike grinned from ear to ear as he looked up to see Buffy desperately gripping the sheets, head thrown back in passion, eyes squeezed shut, and that pert little mouth in the shape of an O.

When her eyes opened, she propped up on her forearms and smiled lazily at him. "You're amazing." She mumbled before closing her eyes, lying back down, and running her fingers through his platinum hair.

"Not me, love. You are just so damn tasty."

"Eew! Freak!" She teased and sat up clumsily. Grasping Spikes head gently in her hands, she brought him up for a passionate kiss, caressing his mouth with her tongue and secretly enjoying the taste of herself on his lips.

Buffy playfully tossed his head back and maneuvered around him. "Ok, we have got to go! I'm sure the gang is all waiting for us."

Spike chuckled and got up, straightening out his black shirt as he walked up behind his woman who was fixing her hair in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned so close his lips were almost touching her ear. As they looked at each other in the mirror, he whispered, "Y' look beautiful, pet."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to give him a quick kiss. Smiling she said, "Less talky, more walky."

Spike couldn't help but laugh as he followed behind her. Holding her hand gently in his, they made their way to The Bronze.

* * *

"They been doing that the whole time you guys have been here?" Buffy gestured to Xander and Anya making out across the table from Willow.

Willow shrugged, smiling brightly and responded, "Kinda sorta. I've tried not to pay much attention."

Spike held out a chair for Buffy to sit in before taking a seat of his own. Looking at Willow, he chuckled. "Yeah, it might be easier to ignore if we didn't have the sound effects to go along with the visual. I mean, who kisses that loudly?"

Buffy lifted and eyebrow and smirked. "I don't know, Spike. You sounded pretty sloppy earlier."

Blushing, Spike gave her a cocky grin while Willow sent them a disgusted look from across the table. "Do I even want to know?"

The couple laughed and turned their heads to the stage as live music began to flow through the building. Spotting their friend, Oz, on the guitar, they gave him a wave. Their currently blue-haired friend smirked back at them and continued with his routine.

"Loving Oz's new hair color, Wills."

Willow smiled a dreamy smile and whispered. "Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it? I mean, he could look good with any hair color…or in anything…or on anything. Mmmm. Yeah, he's just…yeah."

"We getcha, Red. No need to get all hot and bothered." Spike said, laughing when he noticed the blush creeping up Willows face.

Willow had been dating Oz for the past month now and, so far, Buffy and Spike think he was the perfect complement to Willows bubbly personality. When she started to spazz and become frantic, it was his trademark calm that kept her feet grounded. If her insecurities got the best of her, it was his quiet confidence that convinced her to perservere. Not to mention she was absolutely enamored with him.

Turning towards the other guests at their table, Spike gave Xander a shake, disrupting the makeout fest he was currently wrapped up in. The girl Xander currently was wound around, Anya Jenkins, was Xander's first…well, everything. Now that Xander has discovered the pleasure of girls it seems like they were never apart. Frankly, it was getting a little old to Buffy. Spike on the other hand found it rather amusing.

"Hey, old buddy. Do you have any time for your old mates?" Spike laughed as Xander shot him an irritated look.

"Would you like to make out with me then, Bleach Boy?" Xander teased, gruffly.

Anya, never one to blush, quickly spoke up, feeling slightly insulted and confused. "No! My Xander! How could you even offer those delectable lips to anyone other than me, Pookie Bear?" Anya asked with a pout.

Willow and Buffy rolled their eyes at the newest pet name Anya had dubbed Xander with, both stifling a giggle at Xander's exasperated tone. "I wasn't serious, Ahn."

Anya smiled and smoothed back her curly blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh. Ok, then. Spike! Buffy! When did you guys get here?"

The table laughed once again at Anya's apparent air-headedness. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, Anya. We actually just got here a couple of minutes ago." Buffy conceded.

"Oh. Well, hi!"

Xander sighed and shook his head. "Drinks anyone?"

The girls at the table all nodded yes and Spike pushed in his seat, standing with Xander.

"I'll go with you, mate." Spike said before giving Buffy a quick peck on the cheek and following his friend to the bar.

Buffy couldn't help but stare as Spike walked away with all the swagger an 18 year old could muster. While Spike had been her best friend for almost 9 years now, they'd only been dating for 4 months. When they'd confessed their feelings to each other, though, and mutually agreed to pursue a relationship, it was as if they'd been together for years. They'd gone from best friends to utterly inseparable lovers in no time flat.

The urgency of their courtship didn't bother Buffy though.

While her mother was concerned about the seriousness of their relationship, Buffy knew the way that she felt about Spike was real, the realest thing she had ever felt. Sure, they were both young, but they were each other's world, and both teens knew that their relationship was meant for the long run.

Looking away from her boyfriend with a faraway smile, Buffy focused her attention on her two friends left at the table. Anya was rambling on as Willow nodded distractedly. Glancing in the direction of Willows gaze, Buffy was not surprised to find that it was directed at Oz on the stage.

Buffy really liked Oz and she was truly happy for her friend. She was happy for both of her friends, actually – both Xander and Willow – although it was hard not to acknowledge that Anya could get pretty annoying at times. She wanted both of her friends to find what she had with Spike. They deserved it.

Noticing Anya jump up and walk away from the table, Buffy shot Willow a confused look.

Shaking her head as if to clear her mind from its Oz-centered reverie, Willow said, "Oh, um, I think she said something about seeing what's taking the boys so long."

"Oh, ok. They are taking a while, huh?"

"Probably just talking. You know how Spike and Xander get." Willow rolled her eyes knowingly.

Buffy nodded, mimicked Willow's eye roll and then aimed a sly smile at her friend. "So, I see you just can't take your eyes off the blue-haired man across the room."

Willow blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I could look at him forever," she admitted wistfully, her eyes drifting back to the stage and to the guitarist with cobalt tresses who was performing there. Turning back to Buffy she admitted, "I've never felt like this before, Buff. It's like while I wasn't looking everything stopped and rearranged itself around him. Almost as if my whole world revolves around him now." She looked down at the table and then back up at Oz before she continued. "The thing that surprises me most is that I actually like it."

Buffy nodded her understanding, privately agreeing with her friend before placing a loving hand on Willows arms. "I'm happy for you, Wills."

Willows smiled and then turned her attention back to the stage. Meanwhile, Spike and the others made their way back to the table. Tenderly she whispered, "He's absolutely magnificent."

Staring adoringly at Spike as he walked with their friends back to the table, Buffy couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, yeah he is."

* * *

"I just hate how she throws herself all over you, ya know?" Buffy roared at Spike later that night as he drove them home.

"I know, pet. For what it's worth I hate it too, and I don't let that barmy bitch think that her behavior is ok by any means." Spike assured Buffy as he returned his focus to the street.

Buffy sighed, uncrossed her arms, and forced herself to relax slightly at Spikes reassurance. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know, babe. I just hate Harmony with a freakin' passion."

Spike chuckled. Without budging his gaze from the road, he stretched his arm across the seat and slipped his hand into hers. They drove like that for a few minutes, holding hands and staring forward in comfortable silence until the car in front of them stopped short, forcing Spike to also brake quickly. As the De Soto came to an abrupt halt, Buffy stretched in her seat, curious to what the holdup was. Extending before them in the darkness was a long line of cars leading to red and blue flashing lights.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Spike complained. "It's almost midnight and there's traffic in Sunnydale?"

Stretching further in her seat as she strained to see ahead, Buffy worriedly looked over at Spike. "I think it's a wreck?"

Buffy watched as Spike put the car in park and stepped out. Not one to be left behind, Buffy quickly followed. "Where are you going?"

"Going to find out what's going on. They might need help, anyways."

"Help? Obviously the ambulance and cops are here already. I doubt either of us could help. Plus, I just have a bad feeling about this. Let's just go back to the car and find another way home." Buffy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, as she picked up her pace to match Spikes hasty stride.

"I'm sorry, luv. It'll just take one second. I don't like ignoring things like this."

Knowing there was no persuading him, Buffy begrudging let go of the subject of turning back.

As they reached their destination, Buffy couldn't help but grimace at the scene playing out before them. It appeared as if the person driving one vehicle had run a red light and collided with another vehicle, sending both cars flying into the light pole across the way. Glass and plastic littered the street and the now bent light pole flickered and sparked above the mess. The car that had run the red light looked like a mess, but the other car was a mangled mess and she doubted that anyone in that car could even have made it out alive.

Buffy's lip quaked in fear and she quickly bit it to cover her fright. Eyes looking to Spike, Buffy didn't honestly know if she wanted to find out the outcome of this wreck.

Spike looked around, concern wracking his face for whoever had been involved in this obviously gruesome wreck. Wrapping his arms around Buffy, Spike gave her a quick kiss, sensing her anxiety and need for reassurance. He squeezed her shoulders and assured her he'd be right back, then walked away from his love, trying to get a closer look at the wreckage. He was almost immediately stopped by a police officer who had been scanning the perimeter of the scene.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot go any further."

"O-Okay. I just…did everyone make it out alright?"

The officer looked down sadly and shook his head. "Unfortunately not everyone survived."

Spike grimaced and whispered as the officer walked away, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Not noticing that another driver had stepped up next to him, Spike jumped when he heard another male voice respond. "Yeah, I just talked to that other cop," the man gestured toward another officer who was standing to the side of the wreckage conversing on his walkie-talkie. "Apparently some drunk teens wrecked into a car with a family inside. From what I can gather, there were only three survivors. The two teens and the father…I think they said his name was Daniel Hose or Holtz or something like that. Did you know 'em?"

Spike shook his head and then watched as the other man shrugged dismissively and walked back to a car parked just behind the De Soto. Following him, Spike drifted slowly back to Buffy, who was still frozen in the exact spot he had left her. He wrapped his arms around her again and pressed his lips against her temple. Spike closed his eyes and drew in a breath, taking in her scent and trying to absorb everything about her.

"Let's go home." He whispered as he withdrew his arms and pulled Buffy towards the car.

* * *

The next Monday, the school was abuzz with rumors of the accident. Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Oz sat somberly at their table, none of them knowing what to say. They'd all heard stories about drunk drivers on the news, but it had never happened so close to any of them. They hadn't driven the same route and had missed the traffic holdup, so Willow and Oz had listened attentively as Spike gave them the details of what he knew. Afterwards, the table had been relatively silent, each teen lost in their own thoughts on how such a horrific event could happen in their little town.

The quiet was interrupted with a bang on the table, though, and all four heads shot up as Xander slammed his tray down. Anya was huffing dramatically behind him.

"You are not going to believe this." Xander spoke with wide eyes.

"What are you going on about, Poncey-boy?" Spike grumbled.

Xander sat down across from Spike and looking at his friends he said, "Ok, so I was standing in line with Anya when I overheard Harmony and Gunn talking about the accident from last night. You'll never believe this but it was…"

"Angel; Angel and Darla." Anya interrupted, causing Xander to sigh dramatically and give her a disgruntled look.

"Thanks, Ahn." Xander rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyway, they were the ones who wrecked into the Holtz family. Apparently, they were caught with some kind of pills and their blood alcohol level was like a .3 or something like that."

"A .3? That's, like, way over the limit. I mean, not even considering they are, like, 18 years old." Willow shrilled. "Definitely of the bad."

"Wow, man. Wow." Oz breathed. Then he shrugged. "I have to say, though, it doesn't really surprise me. Not with the way those two are." After Oz's admission, everyone nodded somberly in agreement.

Buffy couldn't help but notice how quiet Spike was. She could see in his eyes that there was more going on than just sympathy for the dead. Leaning towards him, she grabbed his hand and said, "Spike, will you come with me to get another milk?"

He gave her a curious look before getting up and following her. Stepping out of the cafeteria, Buffy pulled Spike to the side.

"You ok?" She whispered as she ran her knuckles through the stray hairs that poked through near his temples.

Spike shut his eyes and opened them again, seemingly relaxing some as he gazed into Buffy's knowing eyes.

"I just…well, pet, it could've been me. Back when I was out of my mind. I was just like that; drinking, getting high, driving around town with my girl. Before you saved me, that was who I was, and I can't shake this feeling that in another world, another time, that could have been me who killed those kids and that man's wife." He shuddered and looked down at his hands. "That could have been me with the blood on my hands."

Spike's trembling continued, and Buffy quickly drew him into her arms, burying her head near his heart. "It wasn't you though, Will. It wasn't you." She whispered encouragingly and caressed his back. "It never was. It never will be. What happened, it was horrible, but you had no part in it. No matter who you used to be, you have to realize that."

He nodded, hiding his head in Buffy's hair, taking comfort in the scent of the vanilla shampoo that washed over him. "I know, luv. I know."

Picking his head up, Spike pulled Buffy's lips towards his, and not caring who saw, shared a passionate kiss until the bell signaling the end of first lunch broke them apart.

* * *

Buffy and Spike had walked home together every day since the 5th grade, and today was no different. They had spent the entire trip in silence, walking hand in hand towards Buffy's front door. When Buffy reached for the knob, Spike stopped and let go of Buffy's other hand, turning away from her instead of joining the petite blonde as she walked over the threshold and into the house.

"Spike?" Buffy questioned as she turned back towards him.

Spike smiled reassuringly, leaned towards Buffy, and whispered, "I'll be over later. Got some stuff to take care of first, pet."

Without even thinking about it, Buffy extended her lower lip into her signature pout, provoking a hearty laugh from Spike.

"Look at that lip. Gonna bite it." He joked, leaning forward and capturing the sexy bit of flesh seductively between his teeth before giving her a sensuous kiss.

"I'll be over later, luv, I swear it." He repeated sweetly, then turned and walked towards his home.

Sighing with acceptance, Buffy made her way through the front door. As soon as she took her hand off the knob, she could feel that something was off. Swinging the door open cautiously, Buffy walked into the foyer. As if she had flipped a switch with her presence, the yelling began.

"How could you, Hank?" A crashing sound echoed through the home. Buffy guessed it was from something being thrown across the room.

"How could you do this to us, to our girls, to our family?" Buffy slowly walked towards the sounds of her mother's desperate voice, which had now broken off into sobs.

"Joyce, calm down, the girls will hear you."

"You think they won't find out? That they won't get their sweet hearts broken? It'll be hard enough for them once they find out about the divorce, but to find out their father's a cheating ass with a baby on the way? That'll just do wonders for them, won't it Hank?"

Buffy hovered at the doorway, just outside of her parents' range of sight. Her mother's words had frozen her in place, and Buffy stood, replaying them over and over again.

"Mommy?" Buffy heard a small voice behind her, gasping as she realized her little sister, Dawn, must have gotten home and into the house without her noticing. Buffy's heart broke as she watched her sister walk in a daze past her, tears streaming silently down her face.

Reaching out, Buffy gently grasped her sister's arm but was angrily shaken off. Buffy watched as Dawn made her way to her parents, who now stood, wide-eyed, in the kitchen. Joyce's face bore a pained expression as she realized what had just occurred. Unknowingly, and in the cruelest of ways, her children had just been told the harsh truth of what was to come: the abrupt end of their parents' marriage and so much more.

"Dawnie? Buffy?" her mother sobbed.

Hank took a few steps towards the girls before running his hands anxiously through his hair and whispering, "I'm sorry, girls. We didn't want you to find out this way."

Dawn's shrill reply rang through the house. "Find out this way? You didn't want us to find out this way? We shouldn't have to find out at all! We should be a normal family who loves each other and stays together. Our parents shouldn't be getting a divorce." As she continued, her voice became more of a shriek. "Our…D-Dad shouldn't be with other woman or having babies with other people. THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!"

Joyce quickly moved past Hank and wrapped her arms around Dawn as the girl shook with grief and anger. Dawn, however, reacted by stiffening and then pushed away from her mother, turning and running loudly up the stairs.

Both adults nervously turned their eyes towards their oldest daughter.

"Buffy…" her father began before being cut off by Buffy, silent until that moment.

"How could you?" She raspily whispered. Without another look, she turned on her heel and followed Dawn up the stairs.

As soon as she cleared the room, she heard her parents continue their argument in harsh whispers. _I guess they think that's better than screaming. _Shaking herself from her thoughts, Buffy passed her own bedroom and knocked softly on Dawn's door.

"Dawnie? It's me, can I come-" Before she could finish her question, Dawn threw the door open and pulled Buffy inside.

Once in the room Dawn wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and pushed her face into Buffy's shoulder. The younger girl sobbed deeply, leaving a giant wet spot on the front of her older sister's shirt. Pushing her own fear and heartache down, Buffy reached out to shut the door and moved her sister towards the bed, sitting them both down at the edge.

Dawns cries resonated through the room, the pain in her wails matching Buffy's silent ones. Buffy ran her hands through her sister's hair quietly, closing her eyes and wishing that Spike would come rescue them from this anguish.

* * *

An hour after Buffy walked in on her parents life-changing fight, Spike was walking unknowingly towards her door with a small box in his hands. Lifting his hand to knock, Spike froze at the sounds of Joyce sobbing and Hank yelling. Pressing an ear close to the door, Spike listened.

"I may have fucked up, Joyce, but you…YOU… are the one who just traumatized our girls. Listen to Dawnie crying up there. That's your fault! YOURS!" Spike heard a slam, as if Hank was pounding his palm on a table to emphasize his words.

Joyce sobbed loudly as Spike backed away from the door and made his way towards his tree near Buffy's window. Stopping at Buffy's bedroom window, Spike opened it slowly and gazed into her room. She wasn't there, but Spike slipped in anyways and walked out into the hallway. He listened for a moment and realized he could hear the sounds of crying down the hall. Spike walked swiftly to Dawn's room and entered.

As soon as he stepped in the room, he saw Buffy laying on the bed with her arms wrapped around a weeping Dawn. He could see his girl was hurting, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, but all that obviously mattered to her right now was her sister.

Walking on silent feet towards the two prone girls, Spike slipped into the bed and pushed himself against Buffy's side. He gently wrapped his arm around them both, confused by what was going on but needing to comfort these two important women in his life.

He felt Buffy relax slightly and heard her take a raspy breath before cuddling Dawn and herself closer into Spike's embrace. Although he didn't know it, the feel of him next to her was enough to calm the ache in Buffy's heart, at least for this moment.

As soon as she felt Dawn go limp on her arm, Buffy motioned for Spike to move and maneuvered her way from her sister as gently as possible so as to not wake her. The two teenagers stood from the younger girl's bed and, reaching for Spike's hand, Buffy pulled him towards her room. Once there, she closed the door softly behind them before throwing her arms around his neck and letting all the pain she had locked away since this afternoon explode from within.

"Shhh…There, there, pet." Spike rubbed Buffy's back gently and crooned softly. "Spike's here. I'm here for you, baby."

Spike could feel the sobs racking Buffy's little body, but he had yet to hear her make a sound. Deeply concerned for his lover and best friend, Spike pulled Buffy to the bed and pushed on her shoulders so she would bend her knees and sit down. Gingerly unwrapping her arms from around his back, but keeping her hands enveloped in his, he knelt in front of her so that they were eye level.

"Buffy, sweetness. Tell me what's wrong, luv. What the bloody hell's got you like this?"

Sniffling, Buffy nodded her head and squeezed Spike's fingers, appreciating the calm he seemed to pass through his skin as he held her hands firmly in his. She took a breath before explaining. "When I got home today, my parents were fighting. I…I guess they didn't hear me or see me, because they kept screaming things at each other, horrible things." She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, recalling the memory of her parents' argument as Spike squeezed her hand, silently offering her comfort and encouraging her to go on.

"They're getting a divorce, Spike, which is bad enough, but apparently Dad's been cheating on Mom with another woman, too. And well…well, he is having a baby with her." The last part she whispered quietly, ashamed of her father and his wicked deeds.

Spike was stunned, to say the least. Granted, he had known for a while that things weren't perfect in paradise for Joyce and Hank. Buffy's father was always going out of town for "conferences" or "working late," and Spike had had a strange feeling that Hank had been seeing another woman. He'd never knew for sure, though, and had never mentioned it to Buffy, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary worry or heartache.

It wasn't the affair or the divorce that hit Spike the hardest. The fact that Hank was actually having a baby with this other woman was what really blew his mind.

Poor Joyce.

Poor Dawn.

_Poor Buffy. _

With his last thought, Spike wrapped his arms around his love and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, luv. Look, this may be a sodding stupid question, but how are you feeling about this? Buffy?"

She didn't answer right away, and he could feel her shrug her shoulders before he heard her muffled response. "I don't know. I know my heart hurts, mainly for my Mom and for Dawnie." She took a deep breath, which seemed to give her strength to continue speaking. "And I'm angry that Dad would do something like this to them…to us. But mostly I'm just scared. I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen now. Things are going to change, Spike. I just…I don't know how, and that scares me."

She started crying again, and Spike drew her closer to his body, holding her more tightly and hoping as he enveloped her against himself that maybe he could absorb some of her pain…her fear. He hated seeing her feel like this. His Buffy was always so strong, so confident. He had seen her heartbroken. He had seen her upset. But he had never seen anything affect her this strongly.

It worried him that he wasn't quite sure how to make it all better.

* * *

It didn't take long for Joyce to kick Hank out of the house. One week, to be exact.

And while Hank's absence caused Dawn heartache, to Buffy, it was more of a relief. She just couldn't stand the sight of him, knowing what he did and how little he obviously thought of his family to do such a thing.

She tried to distract herself by wrapping herself even tighter around Spike. They'd spent most of the last two weeks at Spike's house, Giles having replaced Spike's deadbeat of a dad, which made the house seem much more welcoming. Buffy grudgingly acknowledged that she should be there for her mother now more than ever, but she just couldn't stand the pain she saw in her eyes.

For that reason, she had already talked to Spike about staying at his house for the weekend. They hadn't actually spent the night together since they started dating; Hank had swiftly put his foot down on that issue. With the present state of affairs, however, Buffy could care less what Hank thought about what she did. Plus, Giles didn't mind it as long as they left the door open.

As she placed a change of clothes and some other odds and ends into her small floral backpack, Buffy listened as Dawn whined behind her.

"But Buffy! BUFFY!" Dawn slapped at her older sister's shoulder to distract her from packing a pair of socks she'd just taken out of a dresser drawer. "You can't just leave me here. It's so….awkward now…with M-Mom. I just…you're my Buffer! Haha…get it?" Dawns forced laughter faded as she noticed Buffy's pensive face.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie. I really am. I just need a break from all this. Maybe you can try and stay over at Jenna's tonight?"

Dawn glared angrily at her sister. "I don't want to go to Jenna's. I want YOU to stay with me. HERE."

Buffy threw the backpack over her shoulder and gave Dawn a quick kiss on the cheek before looking carefully into her eyes. She noticed a tinge of desperation in her younger sister's face and immediately began second-guessing her decision to stay at Spike's.

"Is it that important to you, Dawn? I mean, I can call Spike and…" Buffy let her voice trail off, waiting for Dawn to respond.

Noting the defeat in Buffy's eyes, Dawn sighed and her body deflated. Acquiescing, she took another breath and spoke timidly. "No…no…never mind. Go on, I'll be fine here. Maybe I will call Jenna."

"Thanks Dawnie!" Buffy's relief was palpable as she smiled sweetly at her sister before making her way towards the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Joyce's voice was firm.

Buffy froze. _Yeah, maybe I should have asked Mom first._ She had been trying so hard to avoid her that it had just slipped her mind. Cautiously, she turned toward her mother and struggled to drum up a smile, realizing that it was taken most of her strength to cook one up.

"Just going to stay over at Spike's for the weekend. I just needed a…break."

Anger flared in her mothers eyes. "A break? I don't think so, Buffy. You may be 18 years old, but you still live in my house, young lady."

Buffy's eyes flashed with temper as her forced smile shifted into a deep scowl. "Are you serious, Mom? You don't think that maybe your kids need some space after all that's happened?"

"I-I…" Joyce took a steadying breath. "I know you girls are going through a lot right now with…everything…and well, I…, no, Buffy, I still don't want you staying the night over there. You could get pregnant!"

"Pregnant? PREGNANT?!" Buffy no longer cared that she had lost control of her temper and was shrieking at her mother. "I can take care of myself, Mother. I've been on birth control since I started my freakin' period, or did you forget amongst all your drama?"

"Buffy Anne Summers! Watch your mouth."

"You know what, Mom? Forget about it. Forget about the fact that this is affecting us too. Forget that I can barely stand looking at you anymore. Forget how it feels like utter…sadness surrounds this place. None of that matters though…right? Go back into your depression and let me and Dawn heal all by ourselves since you can't be bothered with what we are going through right now. Right, MOM?"

Her mother's eyes widened at Buffy's anger and harsh words. All she could do was point her finger up the stairs, signaling for the girl to go to her room.

Pursing her lips, Buffy raced to her room. Slamming the door shut, she slid to the ground, tears threatening to fall as her mind raced. How could she say those things to her mom? Buffy knew that she should have asked her and that her mom had every right to tell her she couldn't stay over there. Then why did she say such hurtful things? Why did she let all her anger about the situation out on her mom?

_God, poor Mom,_ Buffy thought sadly, but her pride refused to let her go back downstairs and apologize. Her emotions were just too much for her. Buffy needed to get out of this house, desperately.

Grabbing her discarded bag again, Buffy ran to the window, opened it softly, and climbed out. She needed Spike. She needed Spike, _NOW_.

Unable to handle even the shortest conversation with a polite Giles, Buffy bypassed the front door and snuck around the house to Spike's bedroom window. Peering in through the glass, she saw him sitting up against his headboard, ankles crossed and a book in his hands. Without giving it a second thought, Buffy threw open the window sash and climbed in.

* * *

Spike had been staring at the same page for 30 minutes now. His dad had just told him that Angel was being charged with manslaughter for the death of the Holtz family. Darla, on the other hand, would go uncharged legally, but she was destined to suffer an equally worse sentence nonetheless. The snarky blonde was now laying in a coma at Sunnydale General.

The whole situation still rattled Spike. He had been so careless for so many months, acting out on impule and not giving a damn who he hurt. It could have so easily been him in Angel's and Darla's shoes. In fact, that is what boggled his mind the most. _Why did this happen to them? How did I get away with all the same stuff, while a teen now faced jail time and another lay practically dead in a coma?_ While he was grateful that he had never been presented with a situation like theirs, he felt like he got off too easily. It was a miracle that something like that had never happened to him.

A miracle named Buffy.

The thought of his girl immediately calmed his nerves. He closed his eyes as a familiar warmth spread over his body and then shook his head to regain focus on his novel.

Not long after he finally flipped to the next page, the window flew open. Spike looked up quickly from his book in shock. "B-Buffy?" He jumped out of bed and quickly sped over to her, taking her bag and turning her towards him. "What's wrong?"

Seeing the tears in her eyes and that lower lip tremble, Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her towards him. "Aw, come on now, luv. Out with it. What happened?"

She pulled away, looking deeply into his blue eyes that so resembled ice yet held such warmth. "I can't…not now. I just…love me, Spike. Please…" Before he could register her words, Buffy pressed her lips firmly against his.

Knowing just what his girl needed, Spike slid his hands down to her pert behind and picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him as their lips, tongues, and hands met fervently.

Walking blindly, Spike stopped as he felt the dresser in front of him. Placing Buffy gently on top of the dresser, he pulled away briefly to undo his (rather annoying at the moment) pants. As he fumbled with the button, Buffy ran her tongue along his neck, stopping at his ear and nibbling just the way he liked.

Letting out a moan, Spike expertly slid Buffy's sweat shorts and lacey little panties aside as he found her tight entrance. Pulling back, Spike looked into her eyes, wondering briefly, what was going on with his sweet girl.

Eyes closed and head thrown back, Buffy moaned, "Now, Spike. I need you, baby. I need you, now."

Without another thought, Spike entered her in one swift motion, and for the next several moments, all was right with the world.

* * *

"I don't think that dish can get any cleaner, Mom."

Joyce jumped at the sound of her youngest daughter's voice before looking down at the plate she had been scrubbing for quite some time now. Setting the saucer to the side, Joyce walked across the room to the girl.

Reaching a hand towards her youngest, and before changing her mind, Joyce whispered, "Are you ok, Dawn? I know I haven't…well, I haven't really asked you girls. I just…" Shaking her head back and forth Joyce continued, "I have no excuse. No matter how hard it's been for me, I am still your mother. I should have been there for you. I want to be there now."

Dawn's face scrunched as a sob emerged and she desperately wrapped her arms around her mother, burying herself in her mother's bosom, feeling like a baby again. Her mother wasted no time to wrap her own arms around the weeping girl. Tears of her own leaked from Joyce's eyes as she held her daughter close, and Joyce could only hope that the talk she planned to later have with Buffy started out as well.

For several minutes, Joyce and Dawn embraced, the younger girl sobbing as her mother whispered soft words of encouragement. The worst of the crying finally abated, and with a few last sniffles, Dawn pulled back and looked into her mother's eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Mommy?"

"Of course, my precious girl." Giving Dawn a soft kiss on her forehead, Joyce turned away, "I just need to talk to your sister first. I can't sleep with the way things ended earlier."

With a swift nod, Dawn raced upstairs to get ready for bed. Listening for her youngest to make it to her room, Joyce steeled herself for the talk she was about to have with her oldest child. Buffy's words had been disrespectful and hurt terribly, but Joyce had to admit that they rang true. She was neglecting her kids while wallowing in her own grief.

Lost in thought, Joyce found herself in front of Buffy's door without realizing she'd emerged from Dawn's room. Taking a deep breath, Joyce knocked. "Buffy? Buffy, honey, can I come in?"

Joyce waited a few seconds, picturing her angry daughter boldly ignoring her with her headphones blaring in her ears. "I'm coming in, Honey."

Letting the door open, Joyce slipped inside, prepared to face the irate teenager. When all she found was an empty room, her heart sank.

* * *

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Joyce's knuckles rapped loudly on Spike's door and tears poured down her face as she considered the situation she found herself in. She'd made a mistake and had wanted to apologize for it, but she also needed to be a mother now. Her daughter had snuck out! Actually snuck out! And to her boyfriend's, no less.

Lifting her hand to pound on the door again, she jumped back in surprise as the threshold opened and a rather handsome man stood across the doorway with a look on his face that went from rather annoyed to unexpectedly smoldering.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry…Mr. Giles, right? You're William's father?"

Nodding, his handsome face immediately relaxed. Mr. Giles began speaking, and his soft British voice washed around her in waves.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers, isn't it?" When she nodded, he continued. "Please, call me Rupert. Why don't you come in?" He motioned with his arm and ushered the woman inside his home. "Everything all right on the home front?"

Following Giles…erm, Rupert, inside, Joyce took a seat at the edge of a lounge chair in his living room, briefly forgetting why she was here. Looking around the house, Joyce was astounded at the difference this man had made to the home she hadn't been in since Liam, William's…well, since Liam, lived here.

For starters, everything was noticeably clean and tidy. Framed photos on the walls gave the home warmth, a vase of flowers over the mantle sprinkled a touch of cheer and the books lining the shelves gave the home depth. As Rupert came back with a cup of tea in his hand, Joyce shook out of her reverie.

"I'm really sorry to bother you like this, Rupert, but I…" Before Joyce could finish her sentence, she choked on a sob. God, this all felt like a dream. This whole week has been like living a nightmare for her. She had just been going through the motions, ambling through each minute as if on auto-pilot.

Even though hers and Hank's relationship had lost all its romance and they had stopped communicating long before this – they'd made the unspoken decision to instead stay together for their children - the shock and embarrassment of his betrayal and quick departure from their lives hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced before. But as hurt as she was, the emotional turmoil that she felt over the loss of her husband to his secretary dulled in comparison to the pain she felt when she saw the emotions in her daughters' eyes.

Rupert stood wringing his hands and looking perplexed as he watched tears pouring from Joyce's eyes. She covered her face, hiding behind her hands.

"Oh, dear. Well, this is rather unexpected. Uhh…" Inching closer to her, he awkwardly patted her shoulder and muttered, "There...mm, there, there..."

When she turned towards him to bury her face in his shoulder, a powerful urge to protect Joyce froze Giles in disbelief. When he'd first opened the door, it had been clear that something was bothering the woman. He'd been annoyed at the loud banging, then taken aback with an odd attraction when he first laid eyes upon her. As she'd stood there on his doorstep, it seemed almost as if the air pulsed around her. The strong emotions rolling off of her were quite clear, and the valiant gentleman in him knew he needed to help this lovely lady. It was another, more primal part of him that felt the strong urge to do more..

Primal impulses or not, Rupert was not one for women in tears. The mere sight of a sobbing damsel sent him into a helpless limbo of sorts, and tonight was no different. As soon as her tears hit his shoulder, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.

After a few moments, Joyce sniffled loudly, pulled back and wiped at her face. Seeming to wake from some sort of trance, her cheeks turned red as she eyed the man she had just been using as a kerchief. He watched as her embarrassment brought even more tears to the surface, which left him at odds about how best to comfort this woman.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. This is so unlike me. I…well, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Buffy's father, Hank…well, we are going through a divorce. He was…unfaithful. And now she's pregnant." She whispered the last part solemnly.

Rupert looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, yes…well…" He nervously took off his glasses and wiped at them with the edge of his shirt tail, cleaning invisible debris from the already-spotless lenses.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Rupert." Joyce took a deep breath and straightened her blouse before she continued, more resolute than before. "Our marriage…it had been a fraud for quite some time now. This…this extra family came as quite a surprise, though. Now, I've found myself in a unique position." She looked down at her hands, which were clutched in her lap. "I want to burrow inside myself to mourn a relationship that was truly over years ago…sounds silly, I know. And I need to be there for my girls. They are just…so hurting, and I've been just…so wrapped up in my own grief. What kind of mother am I?" With her last words, she broke into sobs once more and threw her arms back around Rupert.

"I…oh…well…" Giving up, Rupert draped his own strong arms around her, gently rubbing circles on her back and letting her pour her tears and troubles onto him.

A soft, feminine voice sounded from the hallway. "Mom?"

* * *

Buffy stood, watching the two adults. Her mom, who had been wrapped around Spike's Dad, quickly shot up from the edge of the cushion and pushed away from Giles. Normally, the image of her mother pressed deep into the back of the couch, trying to separate herself from the very red man in front of her, would have made Buffy laugh. But her mother was in tears, and Buffy was not supposed to be here…especially having just finishing up from some truly _AMAZING_ sex with her boyfriend.

"B-Buffy…Oh, right!" Buffy watched as her mom struggled to add some backbone to the tone of her voice. "Buffy Anne Summers! What are you doing here?"

Feeling Spike's supportive hand on her shoulder, Buffy turned to look at him and took strength from his sweet blue eyes. Sighing in defeat, Buffy she spun back around to her mother and replied, "I'm sorry, Mom…for everything. I just…I had all these feelings pent up since the whole incident with Dad and I took it all out on you." She took a few steps towards her mother after Spike squeezed her shoulder and allowed his hand to drop from its perch. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know you care about us. I also know that it's important for you to be a little selfish right now so you can heal. I understand it. I just need you to know I'm sorry."

Noting Joyce's flabbergasted look, Giles, stood up and away from Buffy's mother, placed a hand on Spike's arm and gently walked with him to the kitchen so they could give the Summers women a little privacy.

At the men's departure, Joyce found her words. "I…thank you, Buffy. I know I haven't been the best mom recently and for that I truly am sorry. Now, let's get to the better question. What are you doing here?"

Blushing, Buffy stared intently at her feet. "I-I…I don't really know what to tell you, Mom. I just needed to get out of the house. I needed to…breathe. I know I shouldn't have disobeyed you like that, but I wasn't really in a clear frame of mind."

Joyce sighed and rubbed her temples. "Oh, Buffy…how did we get to this place?" Turning a steady gaze towards her daughter, Joyce added, "I'm going to let this incident slide this once because I understand it's been a long, hard few week for us both. I just want my little girls back."

"Oh. Mom…" Buffy whispered before moving quickly into her mother's warm embrace and wrapping her own arms around Joyce's back.

Relishing the way her mother ran hands through her hair, Buffy pressed closer to her, basking in the feeling of renewal and forgiveness.

They stood like that for a long time - neither woman knew just how long - comfortingly holding one another. When they heard an awkward cough, both women looked up to see Giles and Spike holding four mugs, likely filled with Giles' favorite brand of piping hot tea.

Smiling those big Summers smiles, they graciously accepted. Then the four sat down in the cozy living room, full of books, and brimming with refined dignity, and they had a simple, casual conversation, as if the last few minutes had never occurred.

It wasn't long after that that things started to go back to normal around the Summers house. They had yet to hear from Hank after he'd moved out almost two month ago, but Buffy was satisfied that her mom was finally cheering up some. Joyce seemed, in fact, to be spending more and more time outside. If Buffy had to guess, she would say her mother was purposefully trying to bump into Giles.

It had started out innocently enough, with Joyce and Giles "accidentally" bumping into one another as they checked the mail or took the trash out. These short moments filled with quick words and friendly waves had then transformed into longer conversations about the weather or gossiping about neighbors. Before long, Buffy had started hearing girlish giggles from her mother and noticed lots of glasses wiping from Giles. Now, in the last few weeks, her mother had even taken to visiting Giles' house, telling Buffy she'd wanted to talk about various books or share a cup of tea.

It was weird at first, but Buffy had grown to like Giles and see him as mock father since he moved in with Spike. To have her mother find someone so close and genuinely caring pleased Buffy. Even Dawn was coming around to it, although it had taken a while before she finally accepted that her mom and dad were not getting back together.

These were the thoughts that ran through Buffy's head as she walked hand-in-hand with Spike towards their second period class.

"What's going on in that pretty little mind, pet? You haven't said a word for a while now." Spike asked as he quirked a sexy eyebrow at her.

Buffy smiled gently and squeezed his hand. "Nothing, babe. I'm just…happy!" She giggled as the words left her mouth.

Spike grinned back at her as they stopped in front of Buffy's class. Gently raising his hand to push her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear, Spike replied, "Well, I'm happy if you're happy, luv." He held her head in his hands, tilted his head and softly kissed her lips.

* * *

Please review! And thank you so much to all my readers and Dani!


End file.
